The Return
by broomstick flyer
Summary: This was my first attempt at a fanfic, written quite some time ago. Harry's funeral was over three years ago but now he is being seen again, his friends unite to go up against death it self.Written before the books 5 & 6 were published.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

The Return

Chapter 1

Seeing Harry

It was three and a half years since Harry Potter had finally managed to end Voldemort's reign of terror and though he had died doing it, his triumph was remembered and Harry was honoured more than any wizard had ever been, even surpassing the great Merlin.

His funeral had been attended by thousands of wizards witch's and other magical folk. So many had turned up that the Muggle Prime minister had to be informed of the mass gathering so that he could hastily arrange a stadium for the service.

The ministry of magic had, had a life size statue of Harry erected at Hogwarts. The Muggle (non-magical folk) Prime minister had recommended a medal for courageous service to humankind.

Everyone at the Burrow missed him deeply. it was one of the Weasley twins, Fred, who had said what they were all thinking, that had Harry lived they would probably be having a double wedding next weekend.

Ron had once again said something stupid and while his fiancée Luna told him off Hermione had run up stairs to the room she was sharing with Ginny and again sobbed into her pillow. Mrs Weasley had followed and tried to comfort the young woman, while Fleur yelled at her brother in law for being so insensitive. That had occurred the previous weekend when things had been just a little calmer, but now life in the Burrow was hectic.

Mr Weasley had had to have an extension added to the already crooked old house in order to fit everyone in; he had also had to acquire quite a number of tents.

The entire Weasley family, plus Hermione's parents the Grangers and several of Luna's family and friends were all here for the big day. Still more of Luna's extended family were expected to arrive before the weekend.

Hermione and Luna were upstairs talking over the wedding plans, they had decided that the bridesmaids' dresses were to be in a pale rose pink colour and the men would wear full dress robes.

"I wish he could have been here to see this," said Luna quietly

"Harry, I mean, Ron and me getting…" she trailed off looking at her friend.

Hermione did not appear to have heard a word; she was staring out of the window with a look of shock on her face, the colour draining from her cheeks as she peered intently at something seemingly in the distance.

"What ever is…?" Luna never finished her question as Hermione collapsed to the floor.

"Hermione!" she said as she rushed over to Hermione she shouted "RON! Mrs WEASLEY."

There was the sound of feet pounding on the stairs and Ron burst into the room wand at the ready.

"Hermione! Luna! what?" he fell silent as he rushed across to where Luna sat on the floor cradling Hermione's head in her lap.

"What the hell!" he said as he picked up his best friend and gently laid her on the bed. Mr Weasley entered at a run closely followed by the rest of the household, "what happened?" he asked looking from Luna to Hermione.

"I think she fainted," said Luna "she was looking out of the window then she just sort of collapsed."

Ron went to the window and surveyed the scene, "I can't see anything unusual," he said as Mrs Weasley tended to Hermione, who was now beginning to wake.

"What happened dear?" she asked quietly.

Hermione sat up with a jerk, then in one move was out of bed and staring out of the window.

"He was there, standing in the lane, I know he was," said Hermione as she peered once again through the small panes of glass.

"Who was there?" said Mr Weasley looking worriedly at the girl he thought of as his surrogate daughter "Who did you see?"

Hermione was shaking as she looked at the people gathered in the bedroom "I saw… I- I- saw Harry," she said and they all stared at her.

Mrs Weasley turned to Fleur "Will you take everyone downstairs please and perhaps you would make us all a nice drink Fleur dear? Thank you."

As Fleur ushered them all from the room Mrs Weasley turned back to Hermione, "Did you say you saw Harry? You know that is not possible dear."

"I know that, but he was there in the lane, I saw him," said Hermione as her parents walked into the room.

"We all know that you loved Harry, dear," Mr Weasley was saying "but even the greatest wizard can't come back from the dead. Perhaps it was just a daydream or something, now we will all have a nice cup of tea and relax. You are maybe over excited all these arrangements and things," with a little cough he followed the others back to the kitchen.

Ron and Luna returned to Ginny's room with Hermione after a quick cup of tea in the kitchen.

Ginny had arrived home a few minutes earlier and now sat on the bed looking at Hermione, who was once more staring out of the window. "You know we all miss him, but I suppose you miss him the most. Loving him as much as you did," she said in a rather quiet sisterly way.

Hermione nodded and crossed the room to where a tall red haired Ron stood looking puzzled by what was happening. Reaching up she put her arms around his neck and began to sob once again, "Oh Ron I still love him so much, and I know I just saw him, he was there in the lane."

Ron awkwardly patted her on the back, and as food was the only thing he could think of that might take their minds off Harry he then led them back down the stairs to join the others in the now overcrowded kitchen.

It was unusually quiet as they all sat or stood around the kitchen table. All were remembering their close friend Harry Potter, the brave boy who had been the sworn enemy of the most evil wizard of all time. The boy who while still at school had fought and survived the onslaught of the most evil wizard of the century Lord Voldemort several times.

Then on the death of his favourite professor and headmaster 'Albus Dumbledore' had given up his schooling and had set out to destroy Voldemort even at the cost of his own life. He had given up living a normal life. Even gave up 'Hermione' the girl he loved , in order to fulfil a prophesy made before he was born.

Ron had been Harry's best friend ever since they first met at eleven years of age; they were on their very first trip on the scarlet steam train that was the Hogwarts express, taking them to their first term at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He thought of all the good times they had shared, the fun they had and the dangers that Harry, Hermione and himself had shared at school.

A knock on the door bought them all back to the present with a start. Mr Weasley got up to answer it, to his surprise he found professor McGonagall, the headmistress of Hogwarts standing on the step,

"Ah Minerva do come in, would you like some refreshment after your journey?" he asked.

Hermione leapt to her feet "Professor McGonagall, oh how wonderful you could come," she gave her old professor and friend a hug.

Mrs Weasley also welcomed the new arrival and insisted that the twins Fred and George get up to make room.

Professor McGonagall smiled slightly as they all fussed around her.

"I will want bringing up to date on what you have all been up to since last we met," she announced as she sat, then she noticed Hermione's pale face.

"What ever is the matter Hermione dear? You look like you saw a ghost."

Mrs Weasley coughed and to try to change the subject asked, "Would you like a cup of tea Minerva or maybe something a little stronger?"

"Tea will be fine thank you Molly, now Hermione come, tell me all about it."

"Sorry to interrupt professor, but we have a lot to do and only two days left to get it done so I'll need this lot. Come on follow me," said Bill Weasley trying to help his mother, he led the way out side. "Right Fred George you two see to the marquee, Ron, Luna, Hermione you Ginny and Fleur can put up the accommodation tents for the guests. The rest of us will see to the gardening. Charlie will you get the grass in the field sorted." Whilst the younger ones were out side, Mrs Weasley gave a quick account of the wedding arrangements to the professor.

Mr and Mrs Granger were sitting looking slightly worried; it was not every day they were invited to a wizarding wedding. "Is there something bothering you?" Mr Weasley asked looking at them both in turn.

Mr Granger answered "Not bothering so much as, well, it's just that our little girl seems to be seeing things. It all seems such a short time since we thought we were the ones seeing things then we found out she was a witch and was off to Hogwarts. We don't seem able to help very much with anything she has to go through, in fact we feel a bit useless."

Professor McGonagall smiled at them, two of the nicest Muggles she had ever met.

"Don't forget it was you two who gave Hermione to the wizarding world and taught her such good values. The way you bought her up to be such a wonderful young woman, and she turned out to be the brightest I ever taught. Such a clever girl, she will be long remembered as a great witch; there is not a spell she cannot do. You must be very proud of her and of a job well done," said Professor McGonagall.

"It's such a shame we never really got to know Harry," said Mrs Granger "He was after all, best friend to both Hermione and Ron, we should have invited him over for holidays and things like you did," she said as she looked at Mrs Weasley.

"Yes they were inseparable at school, they will both miss having him being there on Saturday," Mrs Weasley was saying.

"We all will," said a gruff voice from the open doorway.

Mr Weasley beamed "Hagrid my dear fellow come in' come in."

Professor Rubeus Hagrid had been a very close friend of Harry, Ron and Hermione, since they first met in their first term at Hogwarts. He had been gamekeeper then, now he was one of the teachers and thanks to the help he had received from his three friends was regarded as a good care of magical creature's teacher. Hagrid was twice the size of a normal man, he bent low as he walked to the table and sat down. He did not seem to be his normal cheerful self and the others quickly noticed.

"Something wrong Hagrid?" asked Molly.

Hagrid looked through his mop of long black hair, "No not really, jus seem to have bin seein things."

Molly looked at him with a motherly oh dear sort of look "What sort of things have you been seeing then?"

Hagrid sat up a little "Well I was walkin out o the forbidden forest tother day an I could a sworn Harry was walkin near to my place."

"Hagrid I do hope you hadn't been drinking," said Professor McGonagall a look of mock surprise on her face.

"Drinkin' no I wasn't drinkin Minerva, it was just after I went ter tend a unicorn, got itself hurt," said an indignant Hagrid.

The conversation was interrupted just then as an owl swooped in through the window and dropped a letter into Mr Weasley's hand. Having read the letter he turned to his wife "Fetch Ron and Hermione please dear."

"Something wrong?" asked professor McGonagall.

Mr Weasley looked around "I do hope not but we are wanted at the ministry, soon as possible."

Mr Weasley, Ron and Hermione, all worked for the department for Muggle children's accidental magic. A department set up in memory of Harry, to help young witches and wizards born into Muggle families.

Mr Weasley his salary more than doubled had been promoted to take charge of the new department. When it had been realized just how important to the continued secrecy of the magical world it was to help these young witches and wizards, he had had ten new members added to his department including both Ron and Hermione.

Ron and Hermione came panting into the kitchen followed by Molly Weasley, who was looking at her husband with a questioning face.

"Right you two we have a job on so we best get going."

"Where are we going?" said Ron

"We are wanted in the office asp," said Mr Weasley as he strode to the door, turning he said "Sorry about this but duty call's, see you all later."

Mr Weasley Ron and Hermione disappeared just outside the door as the rest of the family and friends were coming back up the path.

They arrived at the office to find the Minister of magic pacing up and down.

"Ah Weasley so glad you got here so quick. There is a lot going on, we don't know who is responsible. List of strange occurrences, we have cakes floating around and dropping on Muggle heads. Some one just turned an old woman and her dog into sort of balloons then the snakes at the zoo all escaped when the glass cases disappeared and that awful young Dursley fellow, the one that works at the Muggle ministry for pensions, has grown a huge pig's tail. A bunch of students at the university suddenly growing hair so fast they were hard to find underneath it."

Ron stared at Hermione who was looking thunder struck.

"Excuse me sir" she said, "Where did these things happen?"

"Where?" the minister looked at Hermione then at Ron, "down around little Whinging where Mr Potter used to live, that's where."

"I have dispatched teams to repair the damage and to modify the memory of those involved," the minister was saying "but as far as we can find out, no known witch or wizard are involved. So it looks like we have an under age that we don't know about. I trust I can leave this in your hands now," the minister finished talking and handed Ron a roll of parchment and left.

Ron and Hermione looked at Mr Weasley.

"I think we should pay a visit to the Dursley's," Hermione said to Mr Weasley.

"What on earth would you want to see those awful people for?"

The Dursley's were Harry's only living relatives and they had grudgingly allowed Harry to live at their house following the death of his parents. They had treated Harry cruelly owing to the fact that they hated all things magical.

"I think she's right dad," said Ron looking seriously at his father.

"Is there something I should know?" Mr Weasley looked from Ron to Hermione and back.

"Well began Hermione all these thing's that have happened they, well they…"

Ron continued "They are some of the thing's Harry did. He told us all about them when we were young. He got a warning from the ministry for performing underage magic when Dobby dropped that cake at the Dursley's. Then there was the visit to the zoo when he set a python loose without realizing it. Then he blew up his aunt and the ministry had to deflate her, and remember he told us about his cousin's tail, and Harry's hair always grew back when his aunt gave him a horrid hair cut."

"This is most curious." Mr Weasley was frowning. "Do you think some one is copying the thing's Harry did?"

He paced the office, "That and there's Hagrid and you Hermione both say you saw Harry, this is most curious, yes I think you are right we should go to see the Dursley's."

He stepped to the fire place, on the shelf was a square green box, he took out a small pinch of floo powder and dropped it into the fire, the flames turned to warm emerald green. Sticking his head into the warm flames he said clearly, Mrs Figg's little whinging.

Mrs Figg almost jumped out of her slippers; she was so surprised to see Mr Weasley's head in her fireplace.

"Goodness you almost gave me a heart attack Arthur, what can I do for you?"

"Well I was just wondering if we could Apparate into your house? We have to go to the Dursley's and I don't think they would like it if we just appeared in their living room."

Mrs Figg gave him a look of curiosity but did not ask any question's "Certainly Arthur I just wish I could be there when you knock on their door."

Smiling at this thought he thanked her and withdrew from the fire, moments later they all stood in Mrs Figg's kitchen.

Mrs Figg offered to guide them to the Dursley household and then hid herself where she had a good view of the front door.

Petunia Dursley, Harry's cruel aunt answered their knock. She stood staring at them, her thin bony features looked haggard almost as though she had not slept in a long time. She gave them a look that told them she did not like them, then she surprised them and invited them in without being rude.

"Vernon is in the living room," she said as she led the way.

Ron turned to shut the front door and stopped in his tracks, "Harry!" he gasped.

Both Hermione and Mr Weasley turned to look; Ron was stepping back outside.

"Ron," called Mr Weasley. Ron glanced back over his shoulder then turned to look again at where he had just seen Harry but there was no one there.

"I just saw him standing there, and I am not just humouring you," Ron said to Hermione, as she looked at him in that way that only she could. The look that said ok that's the joke over now it's time to behave.

Ron stared up and down privet drive "I know I saw him," he mumbled as he joined the others in the Dursley living room.

Harry's uncle Vernon was not looking to well. He was a big man but he had clearly lost some weight and actually seemed for the first time ever, to be happy to see someone from the wizarding world. A thing he hated more than anything else.

He politely asked them to take a seat and then turned to Petunia "A drink for our guest's please dear."

Hermione looked at him in surprise but she had very little compassion for him. This was the man who had for years been cruel to her best friend and the man she loved and had treated him as though he had been dirt under his feet.

"You don't look to well," she said, "Have you been ill? We could put off our visit for a while if you are ill."

"No it's ok, in fact if I had known how, I would have sent you an owl letter as I wanted to see you, you see, as Harry's only living relatives we received a letter from your Minister telling us that Harry had died without leaving a will, and that we as his only kin would inherit his things. We also had a letter from our Prime minister, telling of Harry's bravery and of the medal that they had awarded him." He paused then looked at Ron.

"Will you please take Harry's trunk. its got all his things in it still, it's in his bedroom will you take it with you."

Looking back at Hermione, he continued, "Any way it seems there is a bank vault with a large amount of gold at a bank called Gringotts, and a house in Grimmauld place that also belonged to him. Well I tried to sell the house but strange things kept happening. Then they would not allow us into the bank vault unless we could bring proof of Harry's death. The death certificate was not, they said, sufficient proof of death. That and I keep thinking I see him. I saw him in the garden lying on the grass, when I looked again he was gone. Then I was going to the coast on business and I could have sworn I saw him walking across platform ten to platform nine. I think he's come back to haunt me for being so cruel to him." With that, he fell silent.

Hermione looked up at Petunia who said in an almost whisper "I saw him last night on the drive outside," she turned to Mr Weasley "Do wizards come back?" she then turned and rushed into the kitchen crying.

Mr Weasley followed her "You know my dear nobody can come back, not even a great wizard like Harry."

It was obvious that the Dursley's would be of no help to their enquiry in their current state and so they decided it was time to leave. Ron went upstairs to get the trunk. As he opened the door, he thought just for a second that he had glimpsed Harry.

"Good on you Harry, get your own back on them," he said as he dragged the trunk out and closed the bedroom door behind him.

Ron and Mr Weasley carried the trunk between them as they returned to Mrs Figg's house. Hermione was deep in thought as they walked.

"Ron you don't think Harry has come back to haunt the Dursley's do you?" she asked as they reached the Figg house.

"Well after the way they treated him I wouldn't blame him, I'm damn sure I would," said Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

The return

Chapter 2

The Wedding Day

Saturday morning arrived with a beautiful clear blue sky. It seemed to Luna that the birds were singing more cheerfully than usual. Hermione's mother had taken over the maternal role for Luna and was fussing around with the wedding dress, lovingly adding the final touches, carefully sowing on the last few sequins that Luna had insisted on having around the hem.

Hermione was looking radiant in her rose pink dress. It seemed to be the perfect match to her no longer 'bushy' long chestnut brown hair and bright amber chocolate and cinnamon coloured eyes and it was a perfect fit, showing her figure to full advantage without being to revealing.

Every room in the house seemed full of bustle as people got dressed. All the visiting wizards and witch's had been told of the Muggles that would be attending, so they were to do no unnecessary magic whatsoever.

"Relatives of Luna and Hermione you know," Mrs Weasley had told them.

Mr Weasley was rushing around trying to organize every one, until Mrs Weasley pointed out to him that he himself should be getting ready, he then turned and rushed off to change into his best robes.

Upstairs' Ron was busy trying to fasten his collar stud, and was in the middle of cursing when he heard Harry's voice

"I need help Ron; I need Hermione to help me."

Ron spun around his eyes darting all around the room but he could see no one, he was alone. Slowly he returned to fastening his collar.

"Ron tell Hermione I need help."

It was definitely Harry's voice but Ron could not see anyone in the room. "H-H-Haaarry!" Ron stammered, looking all around even bending to look under the bed. Finding nothing unusual or anything out of place he decided to ignore it "I'm just hearing things," he told himself.

He crossed the room and went out onto the landing, leaning over the banister he called down "Will someone come and give me a hand with this collar please."

He then returned to glare in the mirror at the offending item of clothing, just one brass stud had held him up for almost 15 minutes. Over his shoulder he saw one of the guests walk into the room it was Remus Lupin, one of his old Professor's.

"Did you call for assistance Ron?" said Remus as he crossed the room "your mother sent me up to help."

"It's this darned collar," Ron gasped as he almost throttled himself trying to force his hands in the tiny gap between his neck and the collar stud.

He turned to face Remus; his face was turning the same colour as his red hair, "I just can't get the darn thing to fasten."

It did not take Remus long to fix the offending collar, which he did with a quick flick of his wand.

"Big day then eh Ron?" he said in his quiet tones, "the wife and I have been looking forward to it for quite some time now."

"How is Tonks?" asked Ron.

"Well she's rather happy at the moment, having won the bet we all had."

"What bet's that then?" said Ron his curiosity roused.

"Well she was the closest to the date that you two would get together to tie the knot, after Sirius, that is." Remus paused as he remembered his old friend.

"Sirius, but Sirius died ages before we dated." said Ron.

"Yes well, we saw you two together in your fifth year before the DOM, and then we saw how Luna took care of you when you were wounded by those brains." Remus chuckled as he finished speaking.

Then Ron heard it again Harry's voice saying "Ron I need help, tell Hermione I need her."

Ron looked at Remus, who had spun around so fast he almost tripped. "You heard that Remus, you did hear that?" Ron was now looking a lot paler than he had been just two minutes before.

"Yes I heard," Remus said looking worried, he walked to the landing and called down "Arthur can you pop up here a moment please?"

"I thought I was hearing things," Ron was saying "heard it twice before, tried to ignore it."

Arthur joined them in Ron's bedroom; Remus told him what he had heard. Ron told them both that he had heard it earlier saying roughly the same thing.

"How can you have heard Harry? he died, we all saw his body, we were at the funeral, what does it all mean first Hermione and Hagrid then the Dursleys now you two. I think we should consult with Minerva see what she thinks," said Mr Weasley.

Together they went down to the kitchen to find Minerva McGonagall, Molly, Ginny and Hermione, and Luna staring at a very pale Mr Granger.

"What happened here?" asked Remus, Mr Granger looked up "I just saw Harry outside. I was just out looking at the garden pondering all the amazing things that we have seen and heard since we discovered the wizarding world. From that first time watching the wall open onto Diagon Alley and everything since, I had just thought that it was absolutely amazing what goes on unseen and there he was, walking along side me smiling, as though he was as real as you. He told me he needs Hermione's help."

"That's what he said to me," Ron said some of his colour coming back.

Arthur sat at the table and called for his family to join him. "Ok this has to be sorted out, Bill can you and Fleur see to it that all the guests are shown to their rooms then come back here soon as you can. Remus, Hagrid, Minerva you and the Grangers stay here with me."

Bill and fleur began to usher the guests out to the tents pitched out in the Weasley's field.

The Muggle guests were amazed when they entered the tents that had been magically transformed so that they looked like normal tents on the outside but inside they were like on suite hotel rooms of the best quality and luxury. Every one including the magicals were pleased and not a single complaint was heard.

With everyone who had been close to Harry now sitting around the kitchen, Arthur stood up looked at his watch. "Right we have an hour before the ceremony begins, I want you boys to check out the surrounding area and see if there is anything out of the ordinary. Charlie you take charge of that! And be sure you are all back here in time; this is one wedding we do not want spoilt. Tonks can you go with the Grangers and check out all the rooms in the house. Fleur you and Luna check on all the tents. Hagrid can you see to the marquee, shout us if you find anything that is unusual. Minerva could you sit with Molly, and the rest of us and try to work out what on earth could be going on."

Just as they all turned to take up their assigned task's there was a tap at the door. Fred being nearest opened it "Ah its ok it's only the best man," he said as he gave a nervous looking Neville a grand welcoming gesture.

Every one in the room filed off to carry out Arthur's directions. "Hope it's not my after shave," chuckled Neville as he watched them all leave as he entered.

Neville Longbottom had been a friend of Harry Ron and Hermione for a long time now; he had been with them when they had fought Voldemort's followers at the Ministry of magic. He had been one of the few that had answered the call to protect Hogwarts, the night Dumbledore had died.

He and his wife Ginny had been there when needed, and having been unanimously voted for by all Ron's brothers, he was to be best man at Ron's wedding. Ron walked back into the kitchen still looking a little pale, he stepped forward and welcomed Neville with a gentle slap on the back, telling him Ginny was with Hermione. He quickly told Neville all that had been happening and what they were about to discuss. Conjuring two chairs Neville and Ron joined the others sitting in the kitchen.

They chatted animatedly about Harry's last fight. How he had finished of Voldemort. About how they had seen him all cleaned up and laid to rest in a large gold coloured coffin at Godrics Hollow.

They all came up with theories for what was now happening, "Perhaps it's one of Voldemort's old cronies trying to get some sort of sick revenge," said Remus.

"Maybe it is someone playing a bad practical joke," offered Neville.

Thirty minutes later they had not made any headway at all. Each one of them thinking of different reasons for the strange events.

"Maybe Harry is not dead," said Luna quite casually, she had a way of stating the obvious that always made them uneasy. All around her fell quiet as they all looked at her as though she had just made a rude remark.

"Luna I know I didn't want to believe it, I still don't, but we know he died we saw him," said Hermione quietly, who had joined them just five minutes before.

"That's right Luna we were all there, we all saw," Arthur added.

"No we saw a dead Harry, none of us actually saw him die," said Luna just as casually as before.

"Scuse me if I am wrong Luna love," Ron said, "but what's the difference? if we saw him dead then he must have died."

Luna gave a shrug of her shoulders "Like I said I saw a dead Harry, I did not see him die," she said with a tone that meant they should all know what she said made sense. The rest of the family began to arrive back in the kitchen, all having had negative results.

"Right we best get the ceremony under way, Hermione, Ginny you best go finish getting Luna ready and we will meet you out side," said Mrs Weasley.

The girls rushed off closely followed by Mrs Granger and Fleur. The guests were all led out to the Weasley field by Ron and his father, taking seats that had been set up to resemble a set of church pew's. There was a long aisle running down the middle, ending at a linen draped table that was strew with flowers of many kinds.

Ron Neville and Arthur took their seats at the front.

"I am so pleased you asked me to be your best man Ron, I'm just sorry it isn't Harry sitting here," said Neville. Ron nodded in agreement.

Neville continued "Ginny and I are off to Hogwarts in the morning, I landed a job there as an assistant Herbology teacher."

"What you a professor, oh well done Nev, well done. You will make a first class teacher; you were the best by far in Herbology. You got an outstanding plus in your NEWT's didn't you?" said Ron with a big grin.

That'll be something else to celebrate tonight, wait till I tell the others. Professor Longbottom, well I'm Blowed, what did your gran have to say about it?" Ron was truly delighted with his friend's news.

"My gran thinks that I can do no wrong these days. Since we fought off the death eaters at Hogwarts, keeps telling me I turned out like a chip of the old block" Neville beamed as he told Ron.

Just then, the music started and Ron and Neville rose to take their place standing in front of the ancient wizard that had appeared moments before. Hearing the ooh's and aah's behind him Ron turned to look at his bride, he had not till then seen the wedding dress, he stared down the aisle as she approached him slowly looking as far as he was concerned like the most beautiful angel ever. Luna looked the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The dress was a brilliant white satin like material, the bodice was covered with roses made with very pale pink sequins and tiny beads, a long train hung from her waist and flowed out behind her.

As he watched her approaching, closely followed by Ginny, Fleur, and Hermione, his knees went weak and his legs began to wobble. He discretely caught hold of Neville for support.

"God Ron she's absolutely beautiful," said Neville taking hold of Ron's elbow.

From somewhere to his left Ron heard a muffled sniff that he knew was Hagrid, to his right sat his father and his mother, along with professor McGonagall who had a tear in her eye that she was dabbing at with a pink handkerchief.

A few seconds later and Luna stood at his side. As he looked at her he could feel the pride growing in his chest, he glanced down fully expecting to see his heart swell and burst out of his robes.

As the old wizard began to speak, Ron's hands began to shake. He had never in his life been so nervous, he lost track of what was being said until Luna said without falter "I do."

He looked into Luna's glowing face as he heard, "And do you Ronald, Bilius take Luna, Aphrodite, to be your lawful wedded wife."

Ron's chest expanded even more as he said proudly "I do." The old wizard was now saying you can kiss your wife now Ron. But Ron did not hear him he was busy shaking Luna's arm and using his head to indicate to some thing beyond the old wizard.

Luna moved a little to get a better view and there just a few yards away stood Harry, a huge smile on his face. He nodded his approval to them, and then he was gone just as suddenly as he had appeared. Most of the people that had been sitting were now standing looking at the spot where Harry had stood. Ron, Luna Neville and Hermione looked around at professor McGonagall as she in turn looked at Arthur and Molly.

Ron looked at his sister, who though smiling had tears flowing down her face as did several others including Neville. The ceremony was all but abandoned as every one tried to get answers. Eventually it was Minerva who took control "RIGHT THEN!" she shouted above the commotion, causing everyone to go quiet and look at her, "You will all kindly retire to the marquee, where you will find refreshments. The Weasleys and I will investigate this practical joke."

Just like her charges at Hogwarts, every one including the muggles began to file away talking amongst themselves. "Nasty trick to play on Ron that one." Ron heard one of his old school friends saying. Just a short time later as their guests ate and drank; the Entire Weasley family along with Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Neville, and Hagrid were sitting in the kitchen once more.

Professor McGonagall was talking to them, "Tonks get an owl off to the ministry tell them we need an Obliviator team here urgently, Ron might I suggest that you and Mrs Weasley go and get changed and Hermione, Ginny you too."

Ron looked at his mother with a puzzled frown "why's mum…?"

"Not your mother you silly boy, I meant Luna or have you forgotten she's your wife already," said Professor McGonagall with a sigh.

Ron looked at Luna who was smiling at him, "That's me now as well as your mum and Fleur, Mrs Weasley. Mrs Ronald Bilius Weasley," she said with a huge grin and no sign of the dreamy look she usually sported.

"The rest of us had better get more appropriately dressed too," finished the Professor.

It did not take long for the kitchen to fill again as they all returned dressed in their every day clothes. Hagrid was the first to speak "Will some one tell me, did I just see Harry, or was it just in my head?"

They all had questions that none of them could answer and slowly one by one they became quiet until all eyes were on Minerva.

"Well I am sorry to say that I do not have any answers to any of this, it is as much a mystery to me as to all of you, I do have an Idea though," she said. She turned to Arthur, "You go and sort out the ministry chaps, tell them some one Apparated in front of the Muggles, get them to remove just that part of the ceremony from them all. Oh and you had better see they modify our folk as well, just to be on the safe side."

Arthur left for the marquee; while he was gone, Minerva and Molly prepared a port key to take them to Hogwarts school gates. Bill and Fleur were to stay behind along with Hagrid to keep the party going. Molly turned to Ron "You and Luna should go and get your stuff packed, make sure to have every thing you will need."

"What do you mean?" said Ron and Luna together

"Got a bright pair here Minerva," said Molly "your honey moon, remember you are going to Egypt."

Ron looked at his new wife, "Oh no we are not," Luna said with a finality that dared any one to disagree.

"See, my wife says we are staying and stay we will," Ron sounded as firm as Luna had.

"But your honeymoon, your tickets, you were so looking forward," Mrs Weasley looked at her new daughter in law and went quiet she knew she was wasting her time.

Twenty minutes later Arthur reappeared along with the Grangers who had refused to leave their daughter, or to be obliviated. They wanted to help working it all out, along with the rest of them now that they were accepted in the wizarding world. "All done Minerva, oh and I made sure that they would not miss us being there," he said as he sat down "Ron, Luna, I thought you two would be getting packed."

"Oh dad don't you start," said Ron.

As they had all decided to go to Hogwarts to check out the library the Grangers were told by Hermione what to expect from a port key.

"Well then if we are all ready?" professor McGonagall said and they all reached out to touch a part of Molly's largest cooking cauldron, suddenly they were all lifted with a jolt as the port key sped them towards Hogwarts. Except for the Granger's it was not the first time they had used a port key. They knew of the strange sensation of whirling along somewhere outside the normal universe, it felt something like being yanked inside out while being crushed at the same time. They landed with a bump just out side the huge gates of Hogwarts.

Ron peered around, checking that every one was ok.

Professor McGonagall led the way tapping the mighty gate to the school with her wand; they waited as it swung open for them, then closed itself once they were inside the walls. Hogwarts School was a huge castle, built almost a thousand years ago. It towered above them over seven stories high not counting the towers. Just a few lights blinked faintly in the dusk light.

The Grangers had not been to Hogwarts before and it showed as both Mr and Mrs Granger looked in awe at the site that now loomed in front of them, "Hermione you never said," Mr Granger said quite a few times as he took it all in.

It was not long before they stood in front of the huge gargoyle that stood guard over the heads office. "Raspberry ripple," said professor McGonagall "I thought I would keep some of Albus's colourful ways," she said to Hermione's unasked question.

As they entered her office the professor smiled, at least some of them had not had the pleasure of being in the office before. Charlie looked around at the circular room built at the top of one of the many towers, "You have made a good job of this Professor," he said with a hint of admiration in his voice.

"There is something that I don't think all of you will know about," said professor McGonagall with a smile in her eye. She sat at the desk and looked over to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore her immediate predecessor "Albus my dear I need your help, in fact I may need the help of all of you," she announced as she looked around at the portraits of all the previous head teachers.

The Dumbledore in the picture opened his eyes and sat up as though just waking from a snooze in the armchair he occupied, "Yes Minerva how can I help?" he looked around the room "Ah the Weasley's and the Grangers,

I shall assume Luna that you are now Mrs Weasley?" the portrait smiled the warm smile that they had not seen in a long time.

"I am indeed professor and I am so happy," she answered looking up at Ron.

"Yes, yes" Dumbledore went on "We wondered how long it would be before you two realized you were meant to be together."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Ron asked nobody in particular.

"Never mind all that now Ronald," said professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore spoke again "You said you needed our help Minerva, in what way can we assist you?"

Professor McGonagall recited all that they had seen and heard between them, and all that the Dursleys had said. "Now we did all actually see young Harry at the wedding ceremony along with the Muggles who were there," said professor McGonagall, "I wondered if you could shed any light on things."

"I know of only one way a wizard can defy death, Though I believe only Morgana knew the actual curse to imprison someone for all time." Dumbledore told them.

All the other portraits were nodding in agreement, "I am sorry Minerva but it looks as though we can not yet offer you help. Ronald Weasley you take good care of Luna and help her with those Snorkack's, she is after all a great witch," Dumbledore said in a low voice.

"Well that leaves us where we were earlier," said professor McGonagall "we don't know if it was some sort of prank or a bit of mass hysteria."

"It was Harry," Hermione said with certainty in her voice, all eyes turned to her.

"How can you be so sure?" Ginny asked.

"I felt him when he kissed me, a feeling I have not forgotten since we first kissed after winning the last Quidditch match he played here at Hogwarts, I know it was Harry."

Ron gaped at his best friend "He kissed you, why didn't you tell us sooner."

"At first I thought it had just been a daydream, but Harry says he needs my help."

That's when they all realized that Hermione was staring past them to a place behind professor McGonagall; they all turned in unison to see Harry standing there large as life smiling.

"Hermione I need your help my love, they will come to you soon, I must go now I am so tired," with those words he vanished.

"Ahem that was not someone playing a trick, there is no way this room nor indeed the castle can be penetrated by any one, even the castle ghosts can't get in here," Dumbledore said. "I don't know what sort of magic that was but it was well out of the reach of any wizard or witch," Dumbledore continued "it would seem we will all have to wait until they, whoever they are, come to call on Hermione," the portrait of Dumbledore said as he settled back in to his cosy arm chair.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

The Return

Chapter 3

Hermione's love

It had been a week since they had spoken to Dumbledore's portrait; nothing had happened since that night, no mysterious sightings no voices calling for help. The kitchen of the Weasleys was once again a normal place. Molly Weasley was dishing out supper to those members of her family who had not left to resume their normal everyday lives. Bill, Fleur and Charlie, had gone back to London along with the twins Fred and George who had gone back to their shop in Diagon alley. Hagrid was back at Hogwarts, whilst Remus and Tonks had gone home as had Hermione's mum and dad.

Hermione who had stayed at the Burrow in case Harry returned was poking at her supper remembering the kiss from Harry, her only love, while Molly tried in vane to get her to eat something. Ron and Luna sat planning their future. Professor McGonagall, who had called in each evening, sat waiting to talk to Molly.

"Wonder what it will be like having the director of magical beasts as my wife?" Ron said out loud.

Mr Weasley looked up from his paper work, "Minister of magic, did you say, where?"

Ron and Luna laughed. Hermione and Molly looked at him as though he had gone crazy before laughing. Before the laughter had died away there was a loud crack and Dobby the house elf appeared in the middle of the room.

Hermione's face lit up "Hi Dobby, how are you? I wish you had popped in last week, Ron and Luna got married. We all wanted you to come, wrote the invite everything," she nodded over to the fireplace.

Dobby followed her eyes, his own enormous eyes shone bright as he saw an envelope with his name in neat blue ink across the front.

"Sorry Dobby but we were told you're away on holiday, we did not know how to get in touch with you," Ron said as the little elf slowly read his invite to the wedding.

Huge tears welled up in his eyes as he cried "Such people Dobby knows thanks to Mr Potter, to have such friends Mr Potter is blessed. Dobby is proud to know Mr Potter. Such kindness you all show Dobby just like Mr Potter does."

"Dobby Mr Potter is dead, I thought you knew that, sorry," Hermione said to the little house elf.

Mr Weasley spoke, "Hello Dobby, how are you?"

Before the elf could answer Professor McGonagall spoke "Now Dobby I thought you were on holiday, do they need me back at the school? Has something happened?"

Dobby looked around the room "No nothing has happened professor," then he turned to Ron and Luna "Dobby has a message for Mr Potter's Friends," he bowed low almost touching the floor with his long nose. "With your permission I am to ask if you will accept a visit from the elf King's ambassador."

"Elf King?" repeated Ron.

"Yes sir I am to say he awaits your decision."

"I never knew the elves had a King," Mr Weasley was saying as he rose to get a better view of his visitor.

"You may tell the ambassador that we will be pleased to see him," said Mrs Weasley, more to humour the usually eager little fellow.

As Mr Weasley sat down on the other side of the table there was another crack and Dobby was gone.

Professor McGonagall said "We must be working him to hard, I never heard of the elves having anything other than wizard families. Admittedly some of those families should never have been allowed to have one, keeping them in awful conditions," she shuddered at the thought and remembered how the Malfoy's had treated Dobby till Harry had tricked Mr Malfoy into giving the elf his freedom.

Crack!, this time an even louder crack swept through the kitchen and there stood Dobby dressed in his shrunken maroon jumper, a few woolly hats perched on his head and his latest addition to his wardrobe an old pair of football shorts. They actually reached the ground on Dobby.

Along side Dobby stood another elf, this one though was much more human looking and he was dressed in what can only be described as expensive royal robes of deep emerald green with white trim.

He bowed with much swirling of his hands, "It is a great pleasure to meet the friends of the great Harry Potter, allow me to tell you my name," he carried on without pause. "I am Anlow son of Gord, ambassador to his majesty King Benlow."

Glancing up at the humans he smiled, he knew he had their full attention they were all sitting looking at him some with open mouths. It was as though Ron had heard his thought; he closed his mouth so fast his teeth came together with a crack.

The elf resumed his speech. "We in the elf Kingdom have for thousands of years had knowledge of things that humans do not, things that the maker has made unavailable to humans, Harry Potter is right now benefitting from that knowledge, if I am to continue you must all swear not to pry, nor to go anywhere within our Kingdom without an escort of the royal guard. Be it known to you this vow can not be broken, on your life you must swear. Remember therefore if you swear this oath and break it you will surely perish, I will return for your answer in one hour."

There was another crack and both elves were gone.

It was several minutes before anyone spoke; it was Mrs Weasley who broke the silence.

"Well what do you make of that Minerva, for the first time in many years we know that the wizarding world is safe we don't have to worry if our families will be alive in the morning, and along comes an elf and tells us we could be putting our lives at risk if we go with him to sort out what is obviously a strange affair."

Minerva McGonagall did not look to happy, "Well I would very gladly join with you all to get to the bottom of this, as I am sure you will all agree to the elf terms. However I am afraid I must put my school first and so will not be able to go with you. Though I do wish you luck in your endeavours, Hagrid on the other hand will I am sure, be happy to represent Hogwarts."

"Yes you are right Minerva; Hogwarts can ill afford the loss of another head so soon. We would of course welcome Hagrid as a valued friend," said Arthur Weasley as he rose from his chair

"You should however leave as soon as you can, it would only be fair for Hagrid to know what he will be getting himself into and be given the chance to say no."

With a sad look Minerva rose to leave "I tell you now I will never speak to any of you who come back dead, so goodbye and good luck. Ron take good care of Luna, I shall be expecting more young Weasley's at Hogwarts in the future." she turned on the spot and was gone.

Mr Weasley spoke again "Well Molly I think we should send Pigwidgeon to Remus as I feel sure he will want to be in on this."

Pigwidgeon flew to Mrs Weasley's side at the mention of his name. He had calmed down a lot since he had arrived as a young eager owl; he now stood at Mrs Weasley's elbow as she wrote a quick note to Remus. With the note tied to his leg the owl left through the ever open kitchen window.

Ron sat being very quiet.

"What are you thinking?" asked his father as he studied Ron's face.

"Well" Ron began "you and mum can't go, some one has to be at home and you have to be at work. Me and Luna are now supposed to be on honeymoon in Egypt so we are ok. I don't suppose for one second that Hermione or Ginny will want to stay behind so it will be just the four of us and Remus. Oh yes and Hagrid, Harry was after all like the son he never had, so I don't think he will be staying behind, that's it then all settled."

Mr Weasley looked with disbelief at his son then at his wife Molly.

"You know he's right Arthur," she said looking around the room.

"Yes I suppose so," he said sadly, he looked at his only daughter. She had stopped cooking and from the expression on her face he knew she would go no matter what he said as would Hermione.

Ten minutes later Hagrid was knocking on the kitchen door, he had been informed about the elf and the oath and had been given leave by headmistress McGonagall. "Dear old Minerva," he said as he entered the kitchen, "right put out she is, real annoyed she can't go with us if you ask me."

Mrs Weasley made them all a mug of tea as they waited for the hour to pass, none of them spoke except to say thank you or pass the sugar. Remus and Tonks arrived with just five minutes of the hour left, "Is there anything else we should know Arthur?" Remus asked as Molly poured tea for Tonks.

Arthur answered "You know as much as we do at the moment Remus."

A loud crack announced the arrival of the ambassador. This time he was alone, Dobby having done his task it seems had returned to Hogwarts. "I see we have more of Mr Potter's friends here now, this is a good sign, for the more people we can take the better the chances of success are."

"Would you like a seat Mr Ambassador and maybe a cup of tea?" said Mrs Weasley.

"Anlow son of Gord finds all that Dobby the house elf, said about the friends of Mr Potter is indeed true, yes indeed dear lady I would enjoy having a drink whilst I tell what must be done." The elf sat at the table using two cushions to give him extra height, putting him on eye level with the Weasleys.

"First things first then, I would be happy if you called me Anlow, much less of a mouthful than Mr Ambassador. I should also like to know your names if you would be so kind as to divulge?" he paused and looked at Mr Weasley who was sitting at the other end of the table.

"I'm Arthur Weasley."

"Ah yes the wizard who loves to help the Muggles."

He then looked up into the black shiny eyes of Hagrid.

"You must be the renowned Hagrid, beloved of magical creatures the world over."

What could be seen of Hagrid's face behind his great bushy beard turned to a bright red colour and Hagrid tilted his head downward to try to hide his embarrassment.

"Way to go Hagrid," said Ron grinning; Luna elbowed him lightly in his side "sorry sir," said Ron as though back at school.

"And you young sir, would you be the brave hearted Mr Ronald Weasley, who has often helped Mr Potter to fight evil."

Ron's face turned a colour to match his hair. He nodded as he thought of the times when he had occasionally gotten a little jealous of Harry's fame, yet here he was, known outside the wizarding world as a fighter of evil.

Anlow was now looking at Luna.

"I am Ron's wife Luna," she told him.

"Ah yes the only witch in Britain with 'true sight', able to see the creatures hidden from the rest of mankind."

Anlow looked at Hermione carefully a huge smile on his face. "And you must be Hermione Granger, the greatest witch alive today and the source of the love we use." He seemed to study her for a while before he spoke again. "Yes I can see that now, you are most certainly Hermione Granger, eventually to be known as the greatest witch to have ever lived, and whose love is the only thing that keeps Mr Potter with us. For without the great love you have for him. But no, not now I will get to that later, for now I must say I am pleased as will be the King when he knows of the love you all carry for Mr Potter."

He focused on Molly as Hermione spluttered unintelligibly turning the brightest crimson as she did so.

"You then my dear must be Mrs Molly Weasley. The one that Mr Potter regards as the nearest person to a mother he has ever known since that dreadful day when he lost his real one so many years ago."

Now even Molly was blushing.

Anlow turned to Remus and Tonks "I don't think I know you two, though I do feel the great love you share, and you carry a great burden Mr…?

"Remus, Remus Lupin, and this is my dear wife Nymphadora, who likes to be known as Tonks."

Anlow nodded to Tonks he then turned his gaze on Ginny. He looked at her long red hair and her pretty face before saying "You must be the beautiful Ginny Weasley, friend of Harry and wife of Neville."

Ginny looked at the elf, as he was about to say something else, "Sorry to interrupt" said Ginny "but did you say that Harry is alive."

Anlow looked at Ginny for quite a few seconds before he answered her question "I am afraid I did not actually say that my dear, if you will allow me to continue I am sure you will all soon understand." he then took a sip of his tea.

Everyone in the room was silent waiting to hear what the elf had to say even Pigwidgeon and Hermione's cat Crookshanks sat up to listen.

Anlow spoke again "First I must ask you all to swear an oath not to tell, not to pry and only go where you are escorted, and you must remember that breaking the oath will have dire consequences." They all one by one swore the oath, "good that done, now we are ready."

"Three and a half years ago the house elf Dobby arrived at the court of King Benlow begging for an audience with the King. Now as this had not happened for over a thousand years the King was anxious to learn how this house elf Dobby, had managed to get permission to visit a court that should be unknown to all but we free elves.

Dobby was granted his audience and related his tale of the human that had helped set him free from the suffering he was going through with his wizard family.

He told of all the mistreatment and cruelty, told how once free he had been given a job of work, for which he was paid weekly. Then Dobby told of his friend's great battle. Some of these things were already known to the elf King, along with many more things. Things that had been foretold by the Maker. It was in fact the King who had, through a young woman given the prophesy that would lead Mr Potter down the road that destiny had laid for him.

Dobby pleaded with the King to help Mr Potter. He even offered up his own life for his friend but it was when Dobby offered to return to slavery with those who despised him, that the King promised he would help. Not in the battle itself. Nor in the out come of who would win, for these are things that lie outside his power.

As the battle between good and evil raged. The King watched and when

Mr Potter struck the final blow and won the fight the King saw his wounds and knew that death was approaching. In that moment between life and death the King stepped in and took Mr Potter to the elf Kingdom.

Now it is told that only a truly great love can reach into the realm between life and death and bring back someone from there, but it must be a totally unselfish love. An enduring love with out conditions, even when life seems gone from the loved one, the love must remain strong.

Hermione's love for Mr Potter is such a love. it takes great magic to keep a person in the realm I speak of, and our King and we elves whilst resisting death with all our powers were waiting to see if Hermione's love was strong enough to reach out and pull him even closer to us so that he could be pulled back to this realm.

We were happy to see that we were slowly winning, but as Hermione got busier helping Luna organise her wedding, and the wedding grew closer King Benlow noticed that Mr Potter was slipping further away and he realized why very quickly. So he sent out an elf to check, and the report was that you Hermione were getting so involved with your best friends plans that your heart did not spend as much time calling out to your true love.

Oh yes we elves can hear your heart as it cries out for your loved one. The Muggle's as you call them some times have an insight to this love that baffles the rest of us. Like the saying they have that some people are made to be together, 'a marriage made in heaven' they call it.

Though I don't think they know that love is the main thing that keeps their world together. Anyway Hermione and Mr Potter share such a love and it is important you all remember this.

Our King knowing this and that something must be done, called together all the wise elves of the Kingdom and together we used all our elfish magic to enable the King to call forth Mr Potter's spirit and to briefly transport him to you. The King knew that if you saw him, your heart would once more start to call out and cry for your loved one," Anlow paused to take another sip of tea.

"So what we saw was Harry's Ghost?" said Ron.

"No, no-my dear fellow what you saw was his spirit," Anlow said impatiently.

"What's the difference?" said Ron.

It was now Hermione who spoke up "A ghost is just a memory, a shadow of who someone was. a spirit is the actual soul of the real person," she looked at her best friend who still looked puzzled "Oh Ron some times you are so exasperating," she sighed.

Ginny leaned forward "Then it really was, Harry who kissed Hermione at the wedding? The part of him that is still living."

"Yes." Anlow answered.

Ron's face lit up "I see now, why didn't you say that before."

"Oh be quiet Ron," Molly said "do go on please Anlow."

Remus cleared his throat "Might I ask a question?"

Anlow nodded

"Well we had a funeral and we all saw Harry in that Gold casket. Hundreds of wizards were there. He was most definitely not alive, so how can what you tell us be so?"

"That my dear friend was just a simple bit of elfish magic. No doubt if you could all see individually what it was you did see, then you would have been quite surprised, for the Harry Potter in the casket you placed in that mausoleum looked different to each and every one there. You each saw him as you knew or imagined him to be, where as in fact the casket was actually empty."

Anlow took another sip of his tea. "Now to continue, as I said the King knew your love would be rekindled and once more Mr Potter would be safe in the realm between life and death till the time came when we would know what was to be done next. What none in the elf world knew nor thought about were the other sorts of love that would arise, the motherly love that you have Molly.

The love a great friendship creates, Ron.

The sisterly love that you, Ginny and Tonks, hold for him.

The fatherly love that you three hold for him, Arthur, Remus and you Hagrid.

And the love of a grandmother that shines out from Minerva McGonagall. All these sources of love allowed the King to get Mr Potter close enough to Hermione his one true love, to place a kiss upon her, thus letting her know it was really him.

We now know that to bring back Mr Potter, the battle of wits that our King is constantly fighting to keep death away must be taken to the highest court by as many as we can find to join the battle. It may be dangerous, for without elfish magic you are all mortal and you will be going up against death himself, if you lose he will exact a price for challenging him.

So there you have it. For three and a half years our King has fought a constant war of wits but now he grows tired and though we elves can and indeed do help out with our magic, we don't know how long it can go on, King Benlow believes it is now time to make a stand." Anlow sat back sipping at his tea.

The silence was deafening as they all sat there taking in what they had just heard, the silence was shattered by the arrival of Dobby.

"Dobby has heard that Harry Potter needs Him, so Dobby is here."

Arthur Weasley stood up "Well Molly dear it seems we will all be going after all, you best let the boys know. Now Dobby would you go to Minerva and tell her we need her more than Hogwarts does. Pigwidgeon will you go and find another couple of owls and get them back here. Well Anlow I think we owe you and your people and especially your King a huge vote of thanks."

"It is Dobby who you should thank, for without his intervention we would not be here now," Anlow smiled at Dobby as Dobby's pallid skin turned a funny shade as each and every one there hugged him in thanks. Pigwidgeon returned with two barn owls, they must have been fairly close by because he had only been gone for five minutes. Molly set about writing to her sons, giving a rough outline of what had been said. Pigwidgeon set off for Charlie, one of the barn owls was sent off to Bill.

"Who's the other owl for?" Molly asked.

Send it to Neville tell him the same as you told the boys, said Arthur as he poured himself another mug of tea.

"Wonderful stuff that, what did you call it?" Anlow asked Arthur as he lifted his mug to take a sip.

"Why it's just tea," a surprised Arthur said.

"Tea you say, I wonder if King Benlow would like it?"

Arthur took a box of tea bags from a cupboard and gave them to Anlow and explained how it was to be made, he also gave some sugar just in case the King had a sweet tooth.

Anlow spoke up "Well friends of Mr Potter I must now report back to my King, but worry not for I will return in six of your hour's, we will then depart to engage death in the battle for Mr Potter's soul. The hearing has been set for seven hours from now."

Bidding their new found friend a safe journey those in the Weasley house stood and waved as Anlow disappeared with a loud crack. Ron turned to sit once more at the table and saw Hagrid was silently weeping, "What ever is wrong?" he asked just loud enough for Ginny and Hermione to hear as they sat one each side of Hagrid While Ron sat opposite.

"Come on Hagrid it's not that bad surely, and now we have a chance of getting Harry back."

"I thought I'd lost him," Hagrid sniffled into his huge table cloth sized hanky.

Ginny and Hermione both sat with tears falling down their cheeks as Hagrid's meaning became clear. If all went well they would be able to have Harry back once more.

"Well then you lot, you should all get some rest," Mrs Weasley looked around as she spoke. No one made any move; instead they all sat around the table deep in their own thoughts. They were interrupted by a popping noise outside. Remus looked through the window and saw Neville; he moved to the door and held it open for him while he entered.

Ron told him all he had heard, he sat enthralled by his telling. "We will of course understand if you don't want to come, after all it is going to be very risky we could all die."

Neville having arrived was not going to change his mind, he had faced death before with Harry, and if he could help he would. Harry was after all one of the few friends he had had, he had great affection for the one who had once told him he was a cool friend, he also knew his wife would be going with them, of that he was certain.

A series of pops and cracks told those in the kitchen that more people had arrived, first one of the twins came in, followed by Fleur and then Minerva,

the door was closed quietly by the second Weasley twin as he entered last.

Molly took time to tell them what had been said and what had to be done. Every one of them was willing to risk it for Harry; he had after all been close to them all. Even Fleur who had been quite aloof when she first met him, but he had saved her in the maze and he had saved her sister out at the black lake.

Fleur was explaining why Bill had not come. He had been called away by his Goblin bosses on some sort of emergency and she had no way to contact him, and so she had fetched the twins Fred and George in his place.

A loud pop came from behind them as Dobby appeared. "Dobby has a message for the friends of Harry Potter, in a few hours all those in this kitchen will be collected by the elf King."

Hermione was sitting with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong dear? you look a bit worried" said Arthur.

Hermione looked at her self adopted father "Well I was just thinking if the elves are so magically powerful, why is it they allow so many of their kind to live in slavery? It just doesn't seem right somehow."

She turned as Ron said "Maybe it is something from the past something in our distant history, after all we know that Dobby has some great power.

I mean he sent Lucius Malfoy flying when he tried to curse Harry, and he can apparate inside Hogwarts where we find it impossible due to the protective charms. he doesn't need a wand or charms or anything he just thinks it and it happens. Our little friend has power that even Voldemort would have cherished, like I say there must be some reason. Dobby come here a moment will you".

Dobby joined them at the table and Ron handed him the two cushions that Anlow had sat on. "Come on little friend sit with us we want to ask you something," Hermione said as she pulled a chair a little closer.

Dobby placed the cushions and sat next to her, "Harry Potter's friends are so good to Dobby, thank you Miss Hermione."

Ron looked at the elf with affection "Now listen Dobby we are not just friends of Harry, we think of you as a friend too, so we would like you to accept us as your friends."

Dobby his eyes glistening nodded "Mr Weasley wants Dobby as a friend then that is what I will be."

Luna gave her new husband a look of surprise, and then looked at him with deep love in her eyes as her heart swelled. She thought I have loved this tall gangly red head since before we all started Hogwarts, what a fool I was not to show it for so long, but I suppose that's how love works. Some times you don't do anything about it till you think you might lose the person. In her mind she saw a picture of a green light taking Ron away from her, it had been one of her nightmares while they fought the war.

Ron was asking Dobby if he knew why elves lived as slaves.

"Dobby doesn't know why really, something happened long ago, but it may also be because elves have to have work to do, or they go a little funny just like my friend Winky or like poor old Kreacher so lonely when he died, it is cruel not to let an elf work sir."

"How is Winky these days?" Ron wanted to know.

Dobby's eyes brightened a little as he told them that Winky had now almost been cured of her addiction to butterbeer and was now working in the kitchen of Hogwarts instead of just sitting and crying. Some days were better than others, thanks to the headmistress having had a talk to the Hogwarts house elves about helping her instead of ignoring her.

Professor McGonagall called for quiet as she and Mr Weasley stood near the sink. All eyes were on her as she asked Dobby if he could give them any idea what they would be up against.

All Dobby could tell them was that it had been more than a thousand years since anything like this had happened and then it had been a failure, no one had returned to tell what had happened.

Mr Weasley reminded them all that Anlow had said it was love that would be the only power that they would have.

"I have gathered from what he said that our magic will be of no use, so can I suggest we all spend the remaining time thinking of Harry and why we want him back amongst us, think of the things that endeared him to us and not about anything negative, that's all I can think to say for now."

"I agree with Arthur," said Minerva.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

The Return

Chapter 4

Death on trial

They were all sitting around the kitchen, each deep in their own thoughts, all remembering Harry and their time with him. Occasionally one of them would smile as they thought of something funny or amusing he had said or done.

A loud crack bought them all instantly out of their reverie and back to the here and now. In front of them stood a magnificently dressed elf, he was taller than any of the other elves they had seen and for an elf he was quite handsome.

Along side him stood Anlow "Allow me friends of Harry Potter to introduce his majesty King Benlow. King of all elves."

They all stood up and bowed. Dobby knelt on one knee and bowed so low his forehead touched the floor.

"Sit, sit, all of you, please sit, Dobby you too we don't have time for all these niceties," said the King.

"You will all need to be briefed on what we know of the procedures we will be facing so I will be transporting you to the Elfish Kingdom. If you are all in agreement," everyone agreed with a nod and before any questions could be asked they all found themselves in a grand throne room. They all looked around in awe, even for wizards and witches the speed of the transfer had come as a shock.

"Right then, I will be using elfish magic to let you know what you need to know," said the King. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them a few seconds later, without a word being said they all knew what was about to face them.

Hermione had become a little paler than she had been; Luna and Ron both looked a little worried.

"So the hearing we are about to take part in, will it be like a full trial?" asked Arthur Weasley.

Anlow spoke "Yes it will, the defendant will be death, who it must be said is not happy at being accused of making a mistake."

"Who will be the judge?" asked Hermione, apprehension in her voice.

"That will be the Maker" said the King, that's why if we fail, non will return, not even I.

"Where is this trial to be held sir?" asked Ron finally grasping the enormity of what they were about to face.

The King frowned I am afraid it will be in the realm of death. I tried to get them to hold it here, so as to avoid the deep fear that mortals suffer when they enter its forbidding precincts. I have how ever been given permission to use elf magic to reduce that fear some what," said the King.

"It is time sir," Anlow said.

"Yes its time, please compose your selves as best you can for now we go to enter the realm of death," said the King. He gave them a few seconds, then he closed his eyes and they all found themselves in the largest chamber imaginable. Millions of people sat in thousands of rows of seats, all of them looking down on them.

To their left chairs had been placed and they were told to sit by a disembodied voice.

Then to their right a great bright light appeared and a hush fell over the vast crowd so that not a sound was heard. In the middle of the light they thought they could just make out the shape of a person.

"Call the defendant," the voice said again, and a dark shape similar to a dementor appeared.

"The defendant will take an identifiable form," said the voice, and the dark shape slowly took the form of Severus Snape.

The voice spoke again "King Benlow, who have you chosen as prosecutor?"

The King stood "As we are not allowed to choose close living friends or family members we choose Sirius Black," the King sat down again.

"Bring forth Sirius Black," echoed the voice.

On the far right of them at more than a hundred rows up in the vast crowd they noticed a commotion. Seconds later they were saying hello to Sirius, Harry's godfather, who had died several years before.

Sirius stood and spoke "As I am not as clever a being as death, may I ask for an assistant, one who might also be called forth on Harry's behalf."

"The request is unusual but will be granted, who do you wish to call?" said the voice.

"Albus Dumbledore," said Sirius.

Another commotion to their right caught their eyes and then Dumbledore was with them.

"Ah Minerva I trust you are well, you too Ron, Hermione, Arthur, Ginny Luna and…," when Dumbledore had finished greeting them all he turned to Sirius.

"I'm glad you asked me to help old friend."

"And now the soul who is bringing this action against death, come forward," the voice said. Harry appeared between Sirius and Dumbledore.

"Now the one who has prevented deaths completion," the voice spoke again, and Hermione appeared beside Harry.

Ron looked at the now empty seat where moments before Hermione had been sitting.

Chairs and a desk appeared next to Harry, and Sirius motioned for Harry and Hermione to sit. They sat holding hands looking as though they had never been apart, their eyes locked onto each other.

"Prosecutor are you ready to proceed?" asked the voice.

Sirius and Dumbledore had a short conversation then Sirius, stepping forward said in a crisp clear voice "No not just yet, I would like to ask for a short adjournment to allow Dumbledore and myself time to confer with my client and the witnesses for the prosecution."

The voice said "Yet another unusual request, but the Maker has granted you one human hour in the elf Kingdom." With that they all found themselves in the Kings Throne room again.

Harry was overjoyed so many had come to try to help him and so pleased to meet Sirius and Dumbledore again. Hermione clung onto Harry's hand as though afraid if she let go he would disappear again.

"What has been happening?" Sirius wanted to know as he looked at his godson.

Harry shrugged "I don't really know, all I remember is the past few days, other than that everything is black."

So King Benlow told how he had intervened in Harry's death, using Hermione's love to keep Harry stuck between life and death and how he had been arguing Harry's case for three and a half years, but death had refused to accept his arguments. And how he had eventually had to ask for this hearing, "I had to ask the Maker in person for his intervention," he told them.

"So what are we to base our case on?" said Dumbledore

"Well I think our best options are the prophecy and their love for each other," said the King "The Prophecy was after all given to me by the Maker and I passed it on word for word. Their love is formed from a soul bond, and as Harry was the winner of the battle and therefore supposedly the survivor, death should not have taken a hand so to speak. Harry and Hermione should have had a full life to share with each other."

"Is that all we have?" said Sirius.

"Oh no we have Harry's greatest weapon and gift," said Dumbledore. Looking at Hermione, "I assume your majesty knows something about this that I never did?"

"Indeed yes I do, you Albus Dumbledore always knew that love was the one weapon Harry possessed that evil would never have. But what you did not know was that the love shared by Harry and Hermione is what is called heaven made, chosen by the Maker to be together. Therefore if they were made for each other it is obvious to all that they can not be together if one of them is dead. Except of course death won't accept this, and we have all these brave one's here to boost the power of that love with their own love for Harry."

The hour was soon gone and they once more found themselves in the vast chamber.

"Prosecutor are you ready to proceed?" said the voice;

Sirius stood and faced the light "I believe we are."

"Then you will tell the court on what grounds do you bring this charge against death."

Dumbledore stood "If I may, I would like to speak," he said

"My pleasure," said Sirius.

Dumbledore spoke again "We accuse death of going against the makers will."

There was a gasp and a loud whispering from the seats all around the chamber, no one had ever accused death of such a thing before.

Once again the disembodied voice echoed around them "Defendant you have heard the charge bought against you, how do you plead?"

Severus Snape stepped forward "Not guilty obviously," said Snape, through the greasy curtains that were his hair.

"Let the plea be entered into the book," the voice said, "Prosecutor you will proceed with your case."

After a quick discussion between Harry, Sirius and Dumbledore, Sirius stood up and said "As my first witness, I call forward Mrs Lily Potter."

Harry's mother appeared in front of them; she turned enough to face Harry and gave him a warm smile. Harry's eyes shone bright with tears as Sirius said "Tell me Lily, I mean Mrs Potter, do you remember how and why you died?"

Lily had a warm soft voice as she answered "I do indeed; I died to save the life of my son Harry."

"Could you tell us why you actually gave your own life for that of your son, please Lily?"

Lily looked directly in to Harry's eyes and said "It was love Sirius, a whole life time of a mother's love, along with faith."

"No more questions thank you," said Sirius, he looked across at the image of Severus and gave a slight bow.

Snape stood "Just one question, could you please tell the court what you mean by faith?"

Lily smiled again "Certainly, although I thought the court would know. It seems you have forgotten sir that we are all here thanks to the Maker, and faith is the belief we have in the things he is and the things he tells us with out question, that and in the love he gives us."

A ripple of applause went around the vast gathering.

"Are you telling the court that you have spoken with the Maker?" snapped Snape.

"That is not what I said," Lily said in a calm soft voice "I am referring to the prophecy he sent to us."

Snape glared "Ah yes the famous prophecy, but it was not explicit. It did not name your son."

"No it did not name Harry," said Lily, "but it did forewarn us so when Voldemort came to kill Harry we knew that Harry was the one referred to. And I knew exactly what to do to protect my son, and my faith in the Maker has not waned, not even though you it seems had none and changed the outcome of what should be."

Lily stood calm and collect as Snape raged "Do you not know who I am, to whom you are speaking?" he shouted.

"Sir you do not need to shout, I can hear you quite clearly, and yes I know who you are. You are death, you are not the Maker, you like the rest of us are his servant and you would do well to remember it," said Lily without a hint of anger in her steady soft voice.

There was a deadly hush all around them and then the great light shone out a golden ray of light that spot lit Lily.

"Thank you my child you may take a seat," a warming golden voice that reached down inside them all with great love, came from the light, and a new row of benches appeared on Dumbledore's right. Lily Potter still smiling at her son sat down.

"Thank you Lily," said Sirius, "I would now like to call Mr James Potter."

James, Harry's father appeared in front of them.

"Now Mr Potter, could you tell me why you were sought out by the evil Voldemort?" said Sirius.

James looked at his son, "Voldemort had learned of the prophecy and wished to kill my son."

"And what did you do about it?" Sirius asked.

"Well we took all the precautions we could, and finally I fought with Voldemort, to give my dear wife time to escape with Harry but as you can see my efforts failed, and my wife was also killed."

"So said Sirius it could be said, that you to gave your life to save Harry?" James once more looked at Harry and gave a broad cheery smile

"I did." he said.

Thank you James no more questions, said Sirius once more taking his seat.

"Would the defendant like to ask any questions?" said Dumbledore from his chair, as he sat there resting his chin on his finger tips.

Snape stood "I suppose you to risked all for love?" he said.

James looked at him intently for a moment, "For love and trust," he said.

"And by trust you mean in the prophecy, I assume?" said Snape with a shrug

"I do sir." James smiled at Snape.

Dumbledore stood this time, "As the court is aware we have several living mortal's with us as witnesses, now if I might ask a small favour of the court, would you permit me to put forward just one or two questions to them as a whole thus saving the court time asking them the same questions individually and of course it will provide less opportunity for the defendant to prosecute himself further?"

A roar of laughter erupted from all around and the voice called for order. As quiet was once more established, the Makers golden voice again washed over them.

"You may proceed Albus."

For just a second Dumbledore seemed taken aback by the use of his name by the Maker, but he quickly regained his usual composure. He turned to face the living with a smile on his lips "Would those among you who would willingly give your life for Harry, please stand."

Without hesitation they all stood.

Dumbledore turned back to face the Maker, "Just a demonstration to show the rest of the court what I am certain the Maker already knows. Each one of these people here have a different kind of love for Mr Potter, but each one strong enough to die for him if necessary."

"Just one more quick question of them if I may?" he faced them once again "This time I would like to include the elves, if you would not mind your majesty, you all know of the prophecy so would you please stand if you understood it."

They all stood.

"Now if you would be kind enough, those of you who expected Harry to die should he be triumphant against evil would you please remain standing while the rest please sit."

They all sat down.

Snape stood "I concede that the prophecy did in fact relate to Mr Potter, and that maybe I was wrong in my interpretation, but I must point out to this court, as I have told King Benlow these last three years, that unless there is some as yet unknown extreme mitigation once I have called someone, I can not return them."

Dumbledore spoke over his finger tips "So you don't class the gross error made by you to be extreme mitigation, I see."

Dumbledore stood again "We would now like to call death."

"You want to call the defendant as a witness for the prosecution?" the voice asked, "this is most irregular."

"As is our case," said Dumbledore.

"Very well then, you may continue."

Dumbledore looked at Snape "You have, have you not just conceded that the prophecy was true because it came from the Maker, and that if the Maker says it, then it is so?"

"Yes," said Snape.

"Thank you that is all," said Dumbledore.

As Dumbledore sat back on his chair his chin once more resting on his hands, Sirius rose and stepped forward.

"I call Hermione Granger," he said.

Hermione appeared standing in front of them all.

"Now Hermione, I do not want you to be afraid; could you please tell us how you feel about Mr Potter?"

Without hesitation "I love him with every fibre of my heart, body, and soul," she replied.

"And how long have you felt this way?" Sirius was smiling.

"Since I was twelve years old, when he saved me from a Troll in a girls bathroom," Hermione said.

"Have you ever loved any other boys?" Sirius asked

"Only my friends, but that's not the same kind of love," Hermione looked at Harry, warmth shining in her eyes.

"Where do you think this love for Harry came from?" Sirius said looking seriously at her.

"I think it is so wonderful it must be heaven sent, Harry is my soul mate," she said as she blushed a little.

"Thank you Hermione, you may sit," Sirius went over to speak to Dumbledore who nodded and gave a smile; "I would now like to call King Benlow, King of the elves."

Benlow stood and walked to the spot where all the others had stood.

"Sir could you tell the court how you managed to keep Mr Potter in the realm between life and death please?" Sirius said.

"Well normally I would not be able to do it for more than a short time, but this case was very unusual, very rare. You see I too believed the prophecy, but I also knew the power it referred to, it was the power of true love. The rare and splendid love that comes directly from the Maker," said the King, "so I used that love to hold on to him."

"How do you know that it came from the Maker this great love?" asked Sirius.

"Well it was in the prophecy and the Maker gave me the prophecy, so it had to come from him, besides where else could such love come from," the King said as though the answer should be obvious to all.

"Thank you your majesty," said Sirius no more questions "would the defence like to ask anything?"

Snape did not move.

Sirius sat and Dumbledore rose to take his place

"As the Maker knows, the love that he endowed us with is a powerful thing, but there is a far more powerful love, at this time can I ask the court if there is a record of, as Hermione calls it 'heaven sent' love?"

"Bring forth the book of those who share a soul with each other," the voice called out.

And there on the table appeared a huge enormously thick book.

"Ah, said Dumbledore now to find the page for Mr Potter and Miss Granger," as he stepped toward the book it opened on a page entitled, 'P-Q', Dumbledore scanned down the huge list till near the bottom he stopped, "Ah here it is," and he read out, "Potter, Harry James, 12 Grimmauld place London. Granger, Hermione, The Poplars, Oak Tree lane, Oxford, they are here in the book; I think that is all we need to know."

The book vanished, "I must now ask the defence to concede, that those meant to be together can not be so, if one of them is dead, and if he agrees with me on this then he must admit to being guilty as charged. For it said here in the book, that the Maker made them to be together and he has prevented it. Which is against the Makers will, the prosecution rests its case."

Dumbledore turned and took his seat once more.

There was total silence; Snape made no move but sat with his head bowed a look of defeat on his face. Finally Snape rose to speak, "I must now concede that it would seem I have made a grave error in Mr Potter's case," Snape sat he knew he had lost and had no more to say.

The great light lessened a little revealing some of the splendour of the maker and though they could not see clearly they knew they were being smiled at. The golden voice of the maker once more reached right down inside them.

"I made a good choice when I chose you to be a wise man Albus, I find the defendant guilty of the charge. There will be no punishment but steps must be taken to prevent it happening again. As for Mr Potter, normally I would turn back time, so this would never have happened but today I intend to leave most things as they are. King Benlow can return Harry back to the wizarding world. I will not take the usual step of removing all memories of what has happened here either, no I will send you all back with the knowledge that you have and you will be wiser in the future and you will teach your children to live good lives, and to oppose evil when ever they encounter it. You may now have a short time together in the elfish Kingdom. Time to say your congratulations and goodbyes properly."

Surprisingly Snape looked up at Harry and smiled. Offering out his hand he announced "I am happy I lost this one young Potter."

Suddenly they found them selves in the elf throne room once more.

Harry with Hermione's hand still held tight rushed into the arms of his mother and father. Tears welled in his eyes.

"I thought I would never know you," he told them.

"We have watched you grow my son," said his father "and we are very proud of you, and we are never far away."

His mother moved to take a look at Hermione, "So you are the one that owns my sons heart and soul. I am so pleased we were able to meet, and I know you will take good care of him for me."

Hermione hugged Lily tightly "I will try to be as good as you," she said, very quietly.

James and Lily kissed and hugged everyone, thanking them for their support.

Harry once more stood with Dumbledore, "I always knew you could even beat death," Harry said as he and his old friend held each other, then grinning Harry said, "I'll look you up on my next visit."

"Don't make it to soon, eh Harry." said Sirius who was standing with James and Remus.

"I'll try not to," Harry beamed at them.

Once more Harry gave his mother a hug and kissed her cheek, an embrace for his father and Sirius and then they were gone. Oddly none of them felt sad about them leaving, they knew they would one day all be together again.

King Benlow called them forward "Right Mr Potter, first we will put you back together with your body, now that the wounds can be healed. Then I will pay a visit to the minister of magic, who no doubt will need to see proof of my great powers. I shall inform him he is to have your tomb opened on order of the Maker. As it is opened you will be placed there by our trusty friend here," he pointed to Dobby.

Harry winked at his little elf friend.

"You will then be carried out and I will wake you up. No doubt they will all say it is a miracle, we will not disavow them of this belief, you of course will know how to behave."

Harry nodded.

"The rest of you will, I am afraid, have to sit it out and wait, you to Hermione."

They all gave a grudging agreement.

"I will see to it that the minister sends for you. now I think that is all for now, just the matter of returning you all to the Burrow," as he closed his eyes they all found themselves in the Weasley's kitchen once more, every one of them was bursting with excitement.

Mr Weasley gave fire whiskey all around. Ron was rushing around hugging them all, even Minerva McGonagall, which before now he would have been terrified of doing.

It was not long before a party was in full swing. Amongst all the noise and dancing Fleur told Mrs Weasley that she was going to fetch Bill and with a quick pirouette, she disappeared, only to arrive outside the kitchen door five minutes later.

Together Molly and Fleur told Bill of the trial of death, and how they had won. Bill though a little tired joined the party. They were still celebrating the following morning when an owl came fluttering in through the ever open kitchen window.

Arthur read the letter as the others began to fall silent, "Well, well, seems we are wanted by the minister of magic. I wonder why that can be?"

They all had a good laugh except Hagrid, who was once more sniffling into his huge table cloth sized hanky.

"What ever is the matter Hagrid?" said Tonks

"Am so happy I could burst, Harry's ok," he cried.

Tonks roared with laughter "Come on you great big softy, we are off to see what the minister wants us for," she laughed again.

They all arrived at the ministry separately, Tonks and Remus arriving last. As soon as the minister had them all assembled in the entrance hall he began speaking, "Ahem I have an announcement to make to you all, I have received a visit by one who calls himself, King of the elves."

"Its not King Benlow is it?" Minerva interrupted a grin on her usually stern looking face.

"Ahem as a matter of fact that was the name he used yes, so you know of him then?" the minister looked put out, like a child who had just had a toy removed.

"Yes well, ahem, well the King tells me he has been sent by the Maker to wake up Harry Potter, who is not as we thought dead but in a sort of sleep. Something like in that fairy tale, any way he says he needs some of Harry's closest friends around, so sorry to drag you from your breakfast and all that."

"He goes on a bit don't you think," Ron whispered to Hermione.

"Well better introduce you all," he nodded at one of the wizards standing nearby. The wizard opened a door and out stepped King Benlow in all his splendour.

"May I introduce Harry Potter's Friends your majesty?"

The King strolled forward and as he reached Remus he spoke "I am afraid sir you can not be allowed to accompany us in your condition, werewolf bite I believe. So with your permission I will cure you," he blinked and then continued along the line up, he stopped again as he reached Bill, "your name sir?"

"Bill Weasley your majesty."

"You too it seems, require some help thieves I would guess, with your permission," again he blinked and all the tiredness in Bills eyes melted away and not a trace was left.

Fleur gasped and thanked the King. The minister looked like a fish out of water as his mouth opened and closed. Tonks and Remus were staring at Bill, who was asking for a mirror.

Tonks looked at Remus, "You know what this means my love, you are cured, this is the great power the King spoke of," she whispered very low.

Remus looked as though a great weight was lifting from him and the broadest grin they had ever seen came on his face.

"And now to Harry Potter," the King was saying.

"I have a port key over there," said the minister.

"We will not require transport thank you, if you will just tell me where he is," said the King.

As the minister finished saying Godrics Hollow, they all found themselves standing outside a huge monument like mausoleum. The minister waved his wand at the side of the structure, and a doorway appeared.

Just as the door opened, Ron thought he heard the familiar crack of Dobby the house elf appearing.

The King and the minister went inside, seconds later they returned,

Harry floating along with them looking to all the world as though he were dead.

The King closed his eyes for a second and Harry awoke.

Harry made a good show of having been in a deep sleep and asking where he was, winking at Ron and Hermione when the minister was not looking.

"Don't understand it at all, best healers we have, they all said he was dead," said the minister.

"Well I don't feel dead," Harry said, with a grin as he pulled Hermione into a hug.

"This calls for a party," said, Arthur as the minister still gasped and muttered.

The King returned them all to the ministry, and said his goodbyes, telling the minister he was to keep secret the Kings existence. He wished them all a long and happy life then with a crack he was gone. The minister looked around at the goings on then he shrugged his shoulders and walked slowly away.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

The Return

Chapter 5

The wizarding world celebrates

The word about Harry's return had spread through the wizarding world like fire, by the end of the first day there were celebrations going on all around the Wizarding world. Hundreds of different tales of how the great Harry Potter had returned to the wizard community were being passed around.

As the celebrations spread things got a little out of hand, from Lands end to John 'O Grote's Muggle's were witnessing witches and wizards performing magic.

In a little village somewhere in Devon someone had cast a spell that turned all the villagers' clothes to ultra bright colours.

In Wales the dragons on the Welsh flags were dancing roaring and spitting flames, the Muggle fire fighters were in turmoil. In Yorkshire someone had set off long lasting fireworks.

Ministry Obliviator's were run off their feet performing memory modifications, after two days the celebrations were still in full swing. The minister for magic was forced to issue a statement through the daily prophet, it read,

_The Minister of magic this morning confirmed that Harry Potter, slayer of Voldemort and catcher of death eaters, has indeed been restored to health. since it had come to the notice of the ministry that he had not died as had been thought but had been in a sort of 'death like sleep' similar to the one mentioned in the old fairy tale, 'sleeping beauty', ministry healers have worked ceaselessly to find a cure ever since they found out._

_Mr Potter was not available to comment, his present where about's are not yet know, although a ministry insider said that he was now enjoying some time getting up to date on every thing including visiting a young lady and his friends, all of whom it seems are also unavailable. The ministry asks that some restraint be shown in your celebrations._

The welcome back party at the Burrow lasted two full days, all the remaining members from the order of the phoenix were there and the fact that it had all over shadowed Ron and Luna's wedding they did not mind at all.

Hagrid had brought Hedwig, Harry's owl, and Buckbeak the hippogriff, Harry was elated being reunited with his pet and Buckbeak.

There was a lot of talk about the meeting with Harry's parents, James and Lily, and how Sirius along with Dumbledore had won in the case against death. Members of the order wanted to know about the elf kingdom, but did not press the matter once told of the vow.

Hearing all about their wedding from Ron, including his knees going wobbly and how Harry's appearance had caused a big stir, Harry said "I wondered."

"I know" said Ron "you wondered when we would finally get together, why does every one say that."

"Well we all knew years ago, in our fifth year at Hogwarts," said Harry.

The following week, as their lives settled back to normal Ron and Luna set off on what was left of their honeymoon.

Harry paid a visit to London, first to see the minister and then to pay a visit to Gringotts bank in Diagon alley. There he found himself being treated like a pop star. Where ever he went young witches followed him around and begged for his autograph, a large number of wizards wanted to become his friend.

The ministry wanted him to take a position with them, Harry though had different ideas so to get away from the crowds; he went back to the Burrow and the Weasley's, where he was with his friends.

With them around him Harry soon got back to normal, well as normal as he could be, everything considered. Together they decided that if Harry were to get away from all the fuss he and Hermione should go to visit Hogsmeade village for a long weekend break, and to visit Professor McGonagall and Hagrid at Hogwarts, perhaps spend a few days at the castle.

Harry was offered and accepted a position at Hogwarts; he would start September the first as defence against the dark arts teacher. Having been to see the headmistress Professor McGonagall, who had nearly crushed him she hugged him so hard.

In all the years he had known her, Harry had never seen her lose her composure before, but she had stood there with tears running down her cheeks and told him she thought of him as the grandson she had always wanted.

He and Hermione were invited to stay at the castle accepting the offer they decided to take a walk and to visit their old friend Hagrid. As they strolled hand in hand down to Hagrid's cabin, Hermione kept giving Harry's hand a squeeze then looking into his eyes, finally explaining that she just wanted to be sure he was actually there, and it was not just a wonderful dream.

Hagrid was not home, so they decided to sit in the shade of an old beech tree and wait. As they sat there Harry remembered how it had been in those last few weeks before Dumbledore's funeral, and how, after it he had made the mistake of not telling Hermione how he felt about her, the love of his life.

He looked at the girl he had watched grow up from an eleven year old who was known as a bossy bookworm, who loved to study, to this beautiful young woman who was now leaning on his shoulder. He took a deep breath; she still had that fresh flowery scent that drifted from her hair.

He lifted her chin gently kissed her and asked, "Hermione, would you consider being married to me, as your future occupation?"

"Mrs H. J. Potter," said Hermione idly, as she sat in his arms under the tree looking out over the black lake.

"Yes, I think I like the sound of that very much and yes Harry, I would love to marry you," she reached up and they shared a wonderful love filled kiss.

When finally they paused for breath, Harry reached into a pocket and retrieved a small box, opening it he offered it to Hermione.

"I hope you don't mind, it was my mothers, I had it with me before…" he ran out of words and just watched the look on her face as a small tear ran down her cheek.

"Oh Harry it's so wonderful, I love you Harry James Potter, till the end of time and beyond," Hermione said as she cried tears of happiness.

Hagrid returned in time for supper and explained to them that he had been telling his half brother Grawp the good news of Harry's return, "He's looking forward to seeing you again Harry."

Hagrid was of course the first person they told about their engagement, his words were simply "It's about time too." After supper all three of them took a walk around the castle grounds. Hagrid was reminiscing, recounting the days when Harry, Ron, and Hermione were at Hogwarts.

"And the thing I miss most is you all visiting me an fang," Hagrid said, as they returned to the main entrance of the ancient castle. It was soon time to say good night.

"Wish I had had a son like you Harry," Hagrid blurted out as they bid him goodnight.

He rushed off towards his hut mumbling "I shouldn'ta said tha, I shouldn'ta said tha"

Harry and Hermione walked back into the castle chuckling.

.

.

Ron and Luna had arrived back late the night before having had a splendid honeymoon; they were both still asleep when Mrs Weasley burst in through the door.

"Ron, Ron, Luna, oh wake up you two, here look," she shoved a card into Ron's hand, "look, look," she said smiling fit to burst.

Ron blinked to try to get the sleep from his eyes, "here Luna love, you read it, you're better at this time of day than me."

He shoved the card at Luna, she sat up and holding back her long blond hair with one hand, she read the card out.

"To Mr and Mrs Ronald Weasley, you are herby cordially invited to be best man, and chief bridesmaid at the wedding of Mr Harry James Potter and Miss Hermione Jane Granger, (as soon as her dad says it's ok).

Yours,

Professor H. J. Potter.

Head of Gryffindor house

Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Blimey say that again," said Ron.

"To Mr and Mrs…"

"Not that bit the last bit."

"What the address?" said Luna "Yours Professor H. J. Potter, head of Gryffindor house, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Blimey Harry a professor, well I never," said Ron as he got up. Ron and Luna entered the kitchen to see Mr Weasley with a tear in his eye.

"Harry and Hermione finally getting married, they both deserve it, and I hope they have a long and happy life together. Ah well at least Hermione fell in love with a real wizard not some peacock strutting twit who thinks more of his work than his family," he glanced at the clock that told where all the Weasley's were. Percy showed at work as usual.

"Harry's got a professorship at Hogwarts, I will bet a weeks pay that he will be the best defence against the dark arts teacher there ever was. He taught a whole bunch of us when we had that Umbridge," said Ron.

"Talking about Umbridge dad, have you heard how she's getting on with the dementors at Azkaban?" said Luna.

"Oh do wake up dad, Luna was talking to you," said Ron.

"Goodness gracious me, ah yes, father in law, dad, yes good grief never gave it a thought," said Mr Weasley as Molly came in from collecting eggs

"Never gave what a thought dear?" she asked.

"Yes dear that's right," Arthur said.

Molly stared at her husband.

"It's ok mum, I think that letter asking him to act as Harry's father when they get married has thrown him a bit, that and Luna just called him dad when she asked a question. Gone to pieces for now anyway," said Ron laughing.

Molly smiled as she looked at Arthur, "Is it anything I can help you with?" said Molly looking at Luna.

"Ron mentioned that Umbridge woman and I was just wondering how she's getting on with the dementors, now they are back at Azkaban," Luna Said.

"Serves her right, she should have got life, setting dementors on Harry and his cousin, it was the first time that 'Dursley' did anything decent reporting her, though I suppose he did it for spite and revenge, more than anything else, wonder how he knew it was her?" said Arthur.

"That would be our fault, at Harry's funeral we were talking about her admitting it that day when she thought she had caught Dumbledore's army, and Harry's aunt over heard us," said Ron.

"You back with us then dear?" laughed Molly.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing.

.

A/Note. After writing about the celebrations for Harry's return another little plot bunny managed to invade my brain and so instead of ending this tale now that Harry is back amongst the living. I wove the new plot into this story thus increasing its length quite a bit. The new part involves another return to the world of Wizardry. By who? I'm afraid you will need to read on to discover who it is.

.

The Return

.

Chapter 6

.

12 Grimmauld place

Their break over, having had a splendid time with Hagrid and professor McGonagall, Harry and Hermione went to Harry's house in Grimmauld place. They entered as quietly as they could but in the darkness, Harry tripped on the large umbrella stand that stood in the hall. Instantly a loud screeching voice began a tirade of abuse about the wickedness of Sirius in leaving the house to a Mudblood.

That was when Harry first discovered his new magic, for as he tried to pull a large set of curtains across the front of the portrait of Mrs Black, Sirius's mother the cause of the out burst. He shouted at her to be quiet and she instantly went silent, a thing never known to have happened before.

Hermione gasped, "Harry, how did you do that?"

Harry looked as surprised as Hermione, "I have no idea," he said, as he looked at the now quiet Mrs Black.

"But Harry no one was ever able to shut her up before, except by closing the curtain, it's a pity the picture could not be removed," Hermione said, looking at the huge frame that had resisted all attempts to remove it.

"Yeah," said Harry waving his hand at it, "if I had my way the darn thing would simply fall down from the wall."

Harry and Hermione both had to leap out of the way as the picture did just that and crashed to the floor. Hermione stared at the portrait, then at Harry, then back at Mrs Black who now lay facing the ceiling, silently cursing her son.

"Harry what ever is going on?" Hermione, asked.

Harry was staring at his hands, "I couldn't have done that, I don't even have my wand out," he said in disbelief.

Hermione looked at him in amazement, "Harry why don't you try that again, you could try to remove that awful tapestry, the one of the Black family tree, the one Sirius tried to tear down."

Harry walked through the dark dingy house, and with a simple wave of his hand he was able to clear the whole house of all the old Black trinkets, and other things that had been immovable on previous tries. It took him three hours to repair all the damage caused by neglect over many years.

Sitting down in the kitchen, Hermione was saying what a nice family house the place could be, if it was decorated and brightened up. Harry told her that he could never live here comfortably knowing it had been like a prison for over a year for Sirius, and those memories would take a long time to fade.

"I was not thinking of us," said Hermione, smiling at some pleasant thought,

"I was thinking it would be perfect for Ron and Luna, I mean they do both work close by."

Harry looked at Hermione and thought of how much like her mother she was, always thinking of others. He was so happy just to be with her. "You're right Hermione love, we could sign it over to them on a lifetime lease for free, that would give them time to save and buy a house of their own if they wanted to."

"So it's decided then, we let them have it and we will live in Hogsmeade. Ooh I can't wait to tell them," Hermione, moved over and sat on Harry's lap to give him a hug. In his minds eye Harry pictured Ron and Luna standing in front of him, then gesturing around the room he said, "I wish they were here so we could tell them…"

Before he could finish his comment, there was a loud crack and there stood Ron and Luna, staring around in surprise.

"How? What the? Blimey what's…?" Ron was spluttering as he focused on Harry and Hermione, who both looked just as shocked as he and Luna did.

It took several minutes for them all to settle down, "How on earth did that happen?" Luna asked.

Hermione told them of how Mrs Black had fallen silent when Harry told her to shut up and about the removing of the picture and the other things, they then all toured the house Hermione showing how they had been able to restore the old building to it's former glory.

Both Ron, and Luna, were amazed, "How did you do these things Harry? I mean even Dumbledore failed to quiet that old hag," said Ron.

"No idea," Harry answered truthfully, "I just sort of thought about it and it happened."

"Well just sort of think of four nice glasses of Hogsmeade mead," Ron joked, as they returned to the living room.

Harry followed them all in and turned to close the door

"Nothing happened then?" said Ron looking a little let down.

"No nothing," Harry shrugged.

"You have to gesture with your hands," Hermione told him, "that's what you did each time before."

Harry took a seat and thought about his favourite drink and waved a hand and with a quiet pop there floating in front of them were four glasses of golden liquid. They spent the next hour discussing the new turn of events; eventually they all agreed with Hermione's theory that Harry's closeness to King Benlow in the elf kingdom must be the reason for it.

"After all he kept you from death for three and a half years with his elf magic," Hermione reminded him.

"I wish your mum and dad were here Ron," said Harry, forgetting himself and waving a hand to gesture around the living room.

A loud crack announced the arrival of Arthur and Molly Weasley.

Arthur, arriving in a sitting position fell to the floor rather painfully on his butt, while Molly for a second or two carried on pouring onion soup into a bowl on a table that was no longer in front of her.

Arthur Weasley got to his feet, looking extremely flustered and angry, while Harry hurriedly spluttered out a muddled apology.

Ron sat with a grin on his face, turning to Hermione and giving a sly wink, said rather loudly, "You grab his arms and I'll tie em' up."

Hermione was in tears, openly laughing at Molly, who stood pouring soup on the recently cleaned floor.

"What the heck is the meaning of this?" Arthur said, with a voice that Ron had not heard him use since being a naughty boy of about eight. "It's not me dad, it's Harry, only he isn't used to it yet."

"What are you talking about Ron?" Molly said, trying to compose her self, she cleaned up the spilled soup with a quick flick of her wand.

Hermione spoke up "I think we should all sit down while we try to sort it all out, and Harry I think Molly and Arthur, could use a little mead too. Moments later they were all sitting with a fresh glass of mead, while Harry told them about the startling new things he found he could do.

"When did this all start?" said Arthur, as he finished his drink.

Harry thought for a moment then with his hands firmly wedged into his pockets said "I think it was when Mrs Black was insulting Sirius, it was like when I was little, before I knew about being a wizard, things happened when I got angry and I did not know why."

Molly was deep in thought for quite some time before she said anything. "This could prove extremely embarrassing, suppose we had been in a compromising position. I think we should send an owl to Minerva, and ask her to bring Dobby here with her."

"Dobby?" said both Ron and Harry.

"Yes well if Hermione's theory is correct and you have some how developed elfish magical power, then who better to help you to understand it than an elf."

Hermione looked at her surrogate mother in-law, "Brilliant, why ever didn't we think of Dobby," she said loudly

Molly sent Luna to send Hedwig off with a note, while the rest of them tried to keep Harry from using any gestures while he spoke. Luna returned with the news that she had sent the owl. Then after sitting next to Ron and taking hold of his hand Luna said, thinking out loud, "I wonder what else he can do?" they all looked at her to see her with her usual faraway look in her eyes.

"We should be able to find that out from Dobby, if he is willing to help. I mean we can't have Harry here trying things out unless we know the outcome. I mean I was sat at the table just about to enjoy my soup, when I was whisked here. I dread to think what I may have been doing in the bathroom half an hour later," said Arthur.

Luna giggled at the memory of her new dad falling backward off a chair that was no longer there. Hermione turned bright red, thinking of what she and Harry had been doing a hour and a half earlier when they went into the bedroom for a while.

While they awaited a reply from Minerva, Hermione showed the adults around the house, pointing out all the bare patches on the wallpaper, where they had removed the Black family artefacts. The tour finished in the kitchen and as Molly whipped up some supper on the huge cooker Harry told Ron and Luna, of the idea he and Hermione had had about the house. "We all know that I don't want the place, and besides Hermione and I will be in Hogsmeade so if you two were to take this place on it would be one less thing for me to worry about," finished Harry.

"Yes and we have till the start of term, to help you decorate it how you want it," Hermione added.

"I think it a splendid idea," said Arthur looking over at Molly.

"Me to," she nodded, a small tear on her cheek, "It will mean that the burrow will be quiet for a change, but I suppose we will soon get used to that," she said as she dished out a thick tasty beef stew.

They had just about finished supper when Minerva McGonagall knocked on the door; she was accompanied by Dobby the house elf.

Molly welcomed them in and watched the look of surprise on Minerva's face as she realized that the hall way was well lit and in a much cleaner and quieter condition than it was the last time she had been here.

"Molly what…?"

"All in good time, first come on through," said Molly, as she led the way to the kitchen.

It did not take long for them to give a quick run down on the events of the day, Dobby had quietly listened as had Minerva. Harry turned to Dobby and asked him if he would be willing to teach him how to control this new magic.

"Dobby is honoured that Mr Harry Potter thinks Dobby worthy to be his teacher, but Dobby doesn't know how to teach," the elf sat with a sort of worried look on his face, his huge eyes flitting from one person to another as though looking for some support.

"Well how do you stop your self doing magic when you don't mean to? Harry seems to do things just by thinking, and it can cause a lot of problems," Ron asked, as the huge green eyes settled on him.

"Dobby doesn't really know how I is doing it," Mr Weezy sir.

"Dobby, would Anlow be able to tell you what do?" asked Minerva,

Dobby looked thoughtful for a while then he seemed to have come to a decision. "Dobby will go and ask for guidance," he said, then he disappeared with a pop.

"Well this doesn't look to good," Hermione said, as she rose and paced around the room, "it looks like we will have to use your idea Ron," she continued with a smile.

Harry sat still trying to make no gestures as he talked.

"This would be a lot funnier if It was some one else," Harry said, as the conversation got back to him providing a few bottles of butter beer.

Within a few minutes Dobby had returned. He did not look to pleased, but taking a seat offered by Hermione, he said "I am to tell Mr Potter, that there is only one person in the entire world, who might be able to teach you what you need to know, Ambassador Anlow tells that he was not born a wizard, but that he was born a Muggle, many, many, years ago. When most Muggle's were still respectful and mingled freely with witches and wizards, a very young man by the name of Myddryn (known as Merlin in English) came across a gang of villains, who were trying to rob and kill an elf.

He helped to fight them off and save the life of the elf. Though he himself was injured by a sword wound in his chest, he carried the injured elf to his home. On the journey the elf's blood dripped and mingled with his own through the sword wound.

After tending to the elf and himself they slowly healed and they grew stronger. He began to show signs of magic. A few days later the elf was well enough to return to his own home, by then the Muggle had developed most of the elfish magic and it would lead him to take leave from his village and then he moved on to do many great things. He is still alive, though he has been a captive these many many years, and has been living trapped in a magical valley in Wales. A valley that does not appear on any maps, it is buried away near the area of Snowdon.

I am to tell you that as we elves are born with this magic, we have no spells or incantations so we can not teach it and as he is the only human to have learned how to control elfish magic. You will have to search him out and set him free to ask for his help. He is now a very, very old man who has lived in his seclusion for lots more than a hundred years. No one knows exactly how to find him or how he still lives or how to free him. There are rumours that the valley was known as the place of Merlin's castle before it disappeared from the maps."

Having finished his memorised speech, Dobby looked at Harry a slight frown on his face. "Dobby does not know where Mr Potter sir can find the magic Muggle."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

The Return

Chapter 7

.

Arrival in Wales

The following morning Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna, were all up early to discuss how to find 'Merlin'. They decided that enquiries would be made at the ministry by Ron, while Hermione was to search in the ministry library. Luna would visit Hogwarts to see if anything was known by any of the professor's there. Harry meanwhile would have to stay at the Burrow.

"And keep your hands in your pockets, I would hate to be summoned here in the middle of using the loo," Ron said as they all ate another of Mrs Weasley's filling breakfast's. By eight thirty Harry and Ron's mum were the only one's left in the kitchen.

Harry offered to help with the clearing of the breakfast dishes, but as the plates totally disappeared without a trace as Harry pointed at them, Mrs Weasley suggested that he go and sit and read the morning paper.

Harry glanced through the Daily Prophet, only to find that it was still full of rumours about his return. One of them suggested that he had returned because there was some great evil about to befall the Wizarding world. Another suggested that Harry was in actual fact Merlin in disguise and was in fact immortal. Chuckling at these silly rumours he threw the paper to one side, feeling a little bored he decided to take a walk around the garden. He was just about to tell Mrs Weasley where he was going to go, when he had a thought "Ghost's," he said out loud.

"What's that Harry dear?" Mrs Weasley asked from the doorway.

"Ghosts, if I was a Muggle trying to keep away other Muggles, I would make them think the place was haunted. I mean look at the shrieking shack, even the Hogwarts ghost's stayed away from there."

"What a brilliant idea," said Mrs Weasley "I'll send Pigwidgeon to Hermione, ask her to check it out, I'll also tell Luna to ask the Hogwarts ghost's if they have heard anything."

Needless to say nothing in the Wizarding world seemed to help them in their search for an answer, and as Hermione pointed out Merlin has been gone near to a thousand years so there were few if any clues left. After a few days of fruitlessly searching all the archives they could the four of them decided it was time to travel to the only place they had any clue about. Ron wanted to know once more where Dobby had said they should go.

"Some where around Snowdonia, we'll have to get hold of some maps and we will have to see if we can find a place to set up as a base to work from," Hermione said thoughtfully.

Ron volunteered to fetch the maps. Luna said she would find out if there was a wizard hotel or guest house. Harry went off to Gringotts to get enough cash, both Muggle and Wizard to last for a few weeks. He had an idea this could take a long time, having spoken to Griphook his Goblin advisor, Harry left the bank with a port key to his family home that was just on the out skirts of the Snowdonia national park.

By evening they had everything ready, it being too late in the day to start their new adventure they decided to get an early night and set out very early the next day. Hermione had found a small bed and breakfast place that they could stay at while they checked out the area; Harry decided they could stay there a few days to give them a chance to check if the Potter home was in a usable condition. The bed and breakfast was owned by a witch called Mrs Connor; thanks to Hermione's letters she was expecting them sometime before lunch. Slowly Harry learned to do his talking without waving his arms about to emphasise some points and less accidental magic was happening around them

They were all up early the following morning, Mrs Weasley saw to it that they had a rather filling breakfast before they left so while she did the cooking, the two couples laid a map of North Wales on to the table and started to search for the village they were to stay at. Fifteen minutes later it was Hermione, who being better with Muggle things like maps found the tiny place they were looking for.

They all studied carefully where they were going, memorizing the co-ordinates, and a visual picture of the area terrain. Hugging Mrs Weasley in turn they all said their farewells and walked to the Burrow boundary where one by one they disappeared.

They reappeared with various pops and cracks of sound in a very small secluded valley close to a little river that was about a quarter mile from the nearest road.

Harry checked that everyone was ok and then they headed for the road. They had just reached the first hedge when a deep pleasant voice called to them in Welsh. Harry not expecting to hear anyone so far from the road stuttered a mumbling reply that they did not speak Welsh.

"That's ok with me then," said the tuneful voice. Harry tried to see over the hedge to where it was coming from when just to his left the hedge parted and a man of around forty beckoned them through, "come on, come on, if my wife sees me do this to the hedge she will have a fit," they all piled through looking a little ungainly with their huge backpacks still on there arms.

"So nice day don't you think? Oh yes my name is Hugh by the way," offered the rugged looking Welshman as he held out his hand to them.

Hermione was the first one to recover her composure "Er- hello Hugh, my name is Hermione; this is, Harry, Ron and Luna." She said as she shook his large calloused hand.

"You're a wizard then?" Ron said stating the obvious as usual, "I thought at first we had been rumbled by a Muggle."

The Welsh wizard was looking at Harry then he put his hand to his forehead, "Well bless my soul, Mr Potter. Welcome to Wales Mr Potter and thank you. Oh and who ever was last should learn to appear a little quieter."

Ron's ears turned deep red as Harry shook hands with the stranger.

Harry looked a little surprised; he wasn't often thanked by strangers, especially as he did not remember doing anything. "Could you point us in the right direction for a Mrs Conner at…?" Harry struggled to read the Welsh address.

"Gwen Connor, surely you are not thinking of staying there are you?" Hugh asked slightly shocked for reasons as yet unknown to Harry and friends.

"Yes we booked yesterday, but only for a night with the option of more if we need them, why?" asked Hermione

All that Hugh said in reply was "Oh my, oh dear me, and you seem so nice."

Harry pursued his request for directions "We would be very grateful sir if you could help us."

Hugh rubbed his chin, "Well I'll tell you how to get there but you wont like it, I know you wont, tell you what though seeing as you are Mr Potter, if you should decide you don't want to stay there I have a barn that has been converted into a sort of hostel. We don't use it yet so there are plenty of beds you are welcome to stay there."

"That's very kind of you Hugh, but I am sure that we will be ok," Luna told him in a dreamy far away sort of voice.

"Yes well, just the same if you should have a change of mind, just pop out side and say Pont Tye, ok."

"Ok," Ron said, "We'll do that, Pont Tye."

They all shook hands with Hugh and thanked him for his help. Thanks to Hugh's directions they found Mrs Connor's house easily. Hermione having made the arrangements rang the door bell. It was an ominous clanging sort of bell; they had to wait a while before the door opened. On the step stood an old woman who looked as though she had just fallen from a formal Victorian portrait painting.

"Yes?" she said in a high sort of squeaky voice.

"The Potter party," Hermione said a little nervously, for the woman standing in front of her was a spitting image of the Weasleys great aunt Tessie.

"Ah yes, the potter party. Well we have a few rules you should know," she said coldly in her squeaky voice as though talking to a servant.

"Breakfast six am till six five am! Rooms to be vacated at seven am.

No food in the rooms!

No music allowed or other loud noises such as laughing.

Rooms to be cleaned by six thirty am!

At Night! The main doors are locked at eight forty-five pm!

Lights out nine pm!

No wet shoes, umbrellas, wet coats, or animals. You may go now and return at seven thirty pm sharp, entry not allowed a minute earlier; you get a bed and tea and toast in the morning goodbye for now." She shut the door and left four very bewildered young people standing on the door step wondering what had just happened.

The four friends looked at each other then in unison they said, "Pont Tye." Moments later they found themselves standing on a small stone bridge. A large stone farmhouse stood just a few yards away to their right.

"That was a little quicker than I expected," said Hugh as he walked around a barn toward them.

"I think you may have been right about us changing our minds," Ron chuckled "what a dragon, even great aunt Tessie's not that bad."

Hugh was merrily chuckling away as he gave them a tour of his farm, he took them up to the barn where they stowed there bags, then he invited them over to the main house to meet his wife and to share in a meal.

"I must ask you not to use magic or talk about the wizard community around the wife, she doesn't know about us," Hugh said.

Hermione was curious "Do you mind if I ask why, Hugh?" she said sheepishly.

"Seventeen years we have been married and she has no idea I am a wizard," Hugh smiled "she said something first day I met her and I decided to live as a Muggle so I could be with her, but sometimes it's nice to meet other wizards and chat a little."

They had a pleasant time with Hugh and his wife Mya enjoying a nice meal and several mugs of tea. After the meal Hugh told them they were free to roam around the farm so long as they remembered to close all the gates on entering and leaving. Harry and Ron decided they would do just that while the girls decided they would like to stay and chat with Mya who was an extremely friendly sort of person. So the boys disappeared some where into the fields while Hugh went back to his work.

The women had been chatting for a few minutes when both Hermione and Luna got up to admire the view from the window. A view of rolling fields and hills and just off in the near distance stood mount Snowdon.

It was while they were standing at the window Hermione who had always been the most observant of the group noticed a cup glide from the table.

She spun around to see Mya with a look of shock on her face; she was moving the cup toward the sink with a rather large wooden spoon.

"Luna she's one of us," Hermione exclaimed.

Luna turned "Who is?"

It was a strange scene Luna turned to look at, Hermione with her mouth wide open, Mya looking shocked and a cup just sitting in the air between them.

"What do you mean one of us?" Mya eventually said.

Luna took out her wand and completed the task Mya had stopped half way.

"Are you really witches?" Mya asked disbelief in her trembling voice.

Hermione suddenly sat down in fits of laughter, the other two women wondering what had been so funny.

Finally calming down Hermione said to Mya, "I think you should brace your self, now what was it you said to Hugh that first day you met?"

"We were watching one of those Muggle conjurers and Hugh scoffed at it, asked if I believe in all that rubbish, well I wanted to get to know him better so I said no I don't believe in magicians, why?"

"And you been keeping secret all these years that you are a witch," Hermione said.

"Well once I got to know Hugh and he asked me to marry him, well," Mya said.

"Luna what would Harry say about a Muggle magician, if he saw one?" Hermione asked

"He'd laugh at them Hermione, and so would I, can you imagine Harry Potter being impressed by one of them, I don't think so," Luna chuckled at the idea.

"Harry Potter, you mean the Harry Potter. Harry Potter was in my house?" Mya was struggling to workout just what was happening while Hermione and Luna were finding it amusing.

"Tell me Mya what would you say if your husband was a wizard like mine," Hermione asked.

"Say! I'd be happy but I don't know what I would say, I wouldn't have to do so much work, it would be bliss to just use my wand, which you may have noticed I hid in the love spoon, men don't like that sort of thing so its safe there," Mya had just finished saying when they heard the men come in to the kitchen.

"Tea gents?" said Luna as she pulled out her wand and a pot of tea and cups appeared.

Hugh was spluttering and Mya was gasping, Luna turned to Mya "You can pour and use your spoon."

"Hugh can you pass the biscuits over and use that stick," Luna said pointing at Hugh's walking stick.

"What the heck is going on here?" Ron said, "you know we were asked not to use magic."

"Do be quiet Ron," Hermione scolded, Harry just stood looking bewildered by what was going on.

Luna spoke again "Come on Hugh, Mya's already seen some magic; this is so funny if only you two could see your selves."

Hugh and Mya looked at each other; each looked as shocked as the other.

"Come on both together on three Hugh the biscuits Mya the tea, one……two…..three," nothing happened for a few seconds then Hugh said "oh what the heck." and he waved his stick and the biscuits floated to the table.

Mya sank into a chair and started crying, Hermione rushed to her put her arm around her, while Hugh looked terrified "What is it Mya why are you crying?" Hermione wanted to know.

"We can have children, I'm only thirty-six we still have plenty of time," she hugged Hermione as though she was a life saver.

Hugh had gone from looking terrified to looking totally baffled, Mya looked at him and smiled she waved her spoon and the tea was poured into the cups.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

The Return

Chapter Eight

Meeting Merlin

The next three hours Hugh and Mya were acting like two crazy kids, doing magic all around the house and enjoying the freedom and joy they seemed to have found, they reminded Harry of nights in the Weasley house, when the twins were in an extra mischievous mood, or Christmas come early for two kids.

The four friends decided to leave them to it for a while and took a walk around the local lanes. Returning in time for supper, Hugh and Mya invited them in to eat. Over the meal Harry asked if they new anything about Merlin but was disappointed when they said that they did not, as they sat and talked Hugh mentioned he had once or twice thought he had seen a reflection in a mirror that reminded him of Merlin.

He took them across to the hostel building; in one of the rooms stuck to a wall was a large full length mirror. "I was never actually sure I had seen something, it was like a quick glimpse from the corner of my eye, but I felt I had been watched," Hugh said as he stood in front of the mirror looking at their reflection. The four young ones all looked rather sceptically at the mirror but said they would check it out occasionally until they went home.

Thanks to the fresh air and good food Harry and the others all slept well that night; the next morning Harry woke first and was getting dressed when he heard a strangers voice calling his name.

It seemed to be coming from the far end of the room, going over to investigate Harry was drawn to the full length mirror, as he stood looking at his own reflection and wondering where the voice had come from his reflection changed into that of a very old man, who was very similar in appearance to Dumbledore, his extremely long beard was held in the crook of his arm to keep it from dragging on the ground.

"Ah Mr Potter awake at last, you sleep late young Harry Potter," the old man said and he smiled because he seemed to have Harry at a disadvantage.

"Sorry, you know me sir, but can I ask who are you?" Harry asked.

"Don't you know? Mr Potter? I thought you would recognize me, oh well no matter my name is Myddryn better known as Merlin. I must say it is nice to meet you," the old man said and smiled.

Harry knew straight away that he could trust the old man in the mirror, "Methrun er Merlin sir how come, why are you in the mirror, how do we find you, do you know about elfish magic could you teach me?" the questions tumbled out of Harry one up on another.

"Why would you want to know about elfish magic Harry? when you like me are blessed with the most powerful magic, ah Luna, Ron, good morning," said Merlin jovially as the two Weasleys joined them.

Harry turned to see them standing behind him both with mouths open.

"Well I suggest you have your breakfast, then I will meet you here in two hours time. Till then I shall myself take some refreshment, so till later then," with that Merlin vanished to be replaced once more by the Reflection of the three friends.

Hermione was disappointed she had not seen Merlin and only picked at breakfast as she continually checked her watch. "Do you realise Harry, you have spoken to the greatest wizard of all time. There is so much he could tell us so much we could learn," Hermione as usual was excited about the possibility of learning something new.

The two hours were soon over and the four of them gathered at the mirror. "Merlin are you there?" Harry called.

"Harry, I see you have Hermione with you, well come on in and welcome," Merlin said.

Harry looked at the mirror "What do you mean come in sir? It's just a mirror".

"You never travelled through a mirror Harry? I am surprised, oh but I should remember your full magic has only recently awoken. Well if you hold hands with your friends and think of the mirror as water you can then step through," Merlin informed Harry.

Harry was a little cautious but did as he was instructed, holding hands they all stepped through the mirror. It was like being in a sort of daydream, they were standing in a beautiful forest glade; an early morning mist was drifting slowly through the trees. Just in front of them there was a pool with a stream trickling away to the left, at the opposite side of the pool a small water fall fell gently to the rocks below. The grass appeared to be a beautiful rich emerald green, the place seemed almost idyllic.

Then a small cough caused Harry to spin around, there behind them stood the ancient old wizard named Merlin.

"So here at last eh Harry?" the wizard said, he had a tuneful voice that was full of warmth. It put Harry at ease straight away; Harry knew instinctively that he could trust this man and ask as many questions as he wanted to.

The old man moved toward a nearby log, his beard carried in the crook of his arm to keep it off the ground as he moved, "Shall we sit?", and he motioned with his hand for them to take a seat.

None of them spoke for a few minutes; Harry took in all that was around him, whilst trying to decide what to ask first. Finally Harry spoke, "Where exactly are we, and how did we get here?"

The old man sighed "You Harry are inside my prison, as for how you got here, I decided to send for you."

"This is a prison?" Harry said astonished.

"I am afraid so, I have been imprisoned here for nearly a thousand years, though I have tried many, many, times to escape I have been unable so to do."

"Who exactly are you sir, and who imprisoned you?" Hermione asked her eagerness to learn showing on her face.

Harry could feel the pull of another mystery, he was always drawn to these sort of things, that's how come he had ended up first with the philosophers stone and then in the chamber of secrets.

"As I told Harry I am known as Merlin," the old man smiled at the look on her face, "as to how I got to be imprisoned here, well that is a very long story; suffice it to say had I not shunned my one true love, it would have been impossible for the enchantress to bind me here. Alas she knew she could use my love against me, for love, and hate are some times two sides of one soul."

"Well er-, er- Merlin Sir, how did we get here? Could you not use the same magic to leave. Come to think of it how do we leave?" Hermione asked looking a little worried.

Merlin smiled "I am afraid I can never leave this glade, till the day when my true love finally forgives me and sets me free."

Harry totally confused decided to change track and asked, "Why am I here then Sir?"

"Well Harry once in a thousand years a wizard is born who has the strongest of magic in him, that wizard has full control of all the different kinds of magic. I was one such wizard and now you are my replacement. I have watched as the world outside drifted into its darkest time for many generations. I watched as good chose its champion against evil, and then I have watched you grow and become strong. I watched as your faith was dented when you lost your friend and teacher. I then saw you make the same mistake as did I, you pushed your love away, I know you did it to protect her but you made a mistake, a mistake you very soon corrected, that's why you won. For only in your love can she be safe, and only in her love can you hope to find your greatest strength."

"I made the same mistake as you, is that why Arthur lost Camelot, sir?" Harry was surprised that the great Merlin had taken an interest in him.

"Yes once I had made my decision, the world I helped to maintain started to crumble ending with my captivity here," Merlin looked sad, as he looked longingly at some reflections in the water.

Harry could only guess what Merlin was remembering.

"Now Harry, the reason I have bought you here is to teach you spells that only I know about, and to show you how to perform your magic without a wand or words. You will learn how to summon the warriors of the light to help you to fight and to over come the evils that would bring an end to all you know."

Harry and his friends spent several days with Merlin, as Harry was taught to use the full potential of his magic. One of the spells he really liked was the first Merlin taught him, with a little extra concentration he could summon toward him anything he wanted, even managing to draw right to his finger tips, a full grown stag that had wandered close by.

Merlin called Harry to him early the day after this incident and said, "It is time for you to return to Hogwarts, but when I am rested I will send for you again and we will continue with our lessons. I want you to take a message to your great grandmother Minerva."

Hermione spoke up "Harry has no living relatives apart from the Dursley's Merlin, they are all dead. Harry is an orphan and why are we to go to Hogwarts?"

"Ah now this is a secret that has come to its end, now it is known that Harry is the one to take my place you will tell Minerva that the family legend is true," Merlin told them but did not bother to elaborate.

Merlin led them to a spot where a circle of light shimmered in the air in front of them.

"If you will hold hands as you did to get here, you will be able to leave here, you will return to the place and time you left, I bid you goodbye for now, we will meet again when I am rested."

"I suppose it's a silly question to ask why you don't leave the same way?" Hermione said as they all looked at the circle of light.

"Not if you don't know the answer, its not silly," Merlin replied "this portal was placed here by my beloved as a reminder to me that this is my prison, it will not allow me to leave, nor can I leave through a conjured mirror," Merlin replied sadly.

"Maybe we can find a way for you sir," Hermione whispered to Merlin as she kissed the old man on his cheek and said goodbye.

The friends all having said goodbye to the old wizard and promised to try to find away to free him, once more did as they were instructed and stepped through the light; they found themselves back on the other side of the mirror.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

The Return

Chapter, nine,

Great Grandmother.

Harry was grateful that his three companions did not discus the revelation that Minerva McGonagall was his great grandmother; he was at the moment unsure about how he felt about this relationship; after all she had allowed him to grow up in the clutches of his awful and cruel aunt and uncle.

He decided to sleep on it and to reserve his judgment until he had talked to her, they all went to bed early with their minds full of thoughts on how to free the greatest wizard ever; they were to be leaving for Hogwarts in the morning having decided to use the knight bus rather than apparating.

Breakfast the next morning was served by Mya, who was still in a very happy mood. She thanked them for bringing out the secrets that she and her husband had wasted so long keeping.

She sat with them at the kitchen table and told them "I have removed the contraception spell, we are hoping to be able to have at least two children before I become to old. I thought I would never be able to be a mother, though I always wanted to have a child of my own."

Harry and Ron felt a little uncomfortable with the way the talk was heading so they finished eating and standing to leave the table they said that they would just pop out and see Hugh for a while before they left. An hour later they were promising to return for a holiday and hugging their new found friend's goodbye as they boarded the knight bus.

"Harry if we have a boy we are going to name him after you and Ron, if it's a girl we will name her Hermione, Luna after the girls" said Hugh as they left.

Then with a bang they were speeding away down the country roads on their way to Hogwarts.

By mid afternoon Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna were waiting at the school gates for Hagrid to answer the huge bell that announced visitors.

It had taken him a while as he was in the middle of teaching a class of first years. Hagrid escorted them all to the headmistress's office and then went to inform her that she had visitors.

Harry was still not sure how he felt about being told that Minerva McGonagall was his great grandmother, he was still thinking about it when she arrived.

"Hello, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Minerva greeted them.

Ron, Hermione and Luna said hello, while Harry thought of what to say and finally he said "Good afternoon grandma".

"I beg your pardon Harry?" said Minerva shocked.

"I said good afternoon grandma," repeated Harry.

Minerva was lost for words for a few minutes, she had always thought of Harry as a grandson but to hear him call her grandma gave her a pleasant feeling in her heart.

Harry could tell from her reaction she had no idea he knew she was his great grandmother, he got the impression she did not know it her self which took a lot of the uncertainty out of how he was feeling.

"We have just spent a few days with one of your ancestors Professor, his name is Merlin, I say is because he is still alive, trapped but alive," Harry told her.

"Merlin alive how can that be? That would make him a thousand years old," she looked at them all wanting further information.

"Its true Professor," Hermione said, as the others nodded in agreement.

"Anyway he sent a message for you, he said that the family legend is true, and he said that you are my great grandmother.

"Is it possible after all these years, but if the legend is true then it must be so, oh poor sweet Albus," Minerva was saying.

Needless to say none of the young ones had any idea what she was going on about. Ron, not only was he clueless about what was being said but he had decided that the news had made the Professor flip, she was obviously raving mad.

"Professor, excuse me but what exactly are you trying to say? You don't seem to be making any sense," Hermione sounded concerned as she asked.

"Oh I am sorry, so Harry you actually spoke to Merlin, and he said I was your great grandmother is that correct?" Minerva had tears forming in her eyes, "did he say anything else?"

Ron answered, glad to be getting back to some sort of intelligent conversation, "He said that this secret had, how did he put it, come to its end."

Harry was looking slightly puzzled, he had expected McGonagall to deny being any bodies' grandmother great or other wise, but here she was smiling at him with a tear running down her cheek.

He needed an answer, did he actually have a relative outside the Dursley family.

"I suppose you are all wondering whether I am Harry's Great grandmother? well if the family legend is true then I am, for the legend says that as long as Merlin's descendant's have children he will live, if however the line ends then he too will end, it was the only way he could leave his valley prison. Of course none of us ever thought for one moment it could be true."

"Does that mean that Harry is related to Merlin Professor?" Ron asked "and if so how?"

"I have never spoken of this to anyone but Dumbledore since I was a young teenager," Minerva said

"When I was a foolish young girl of sixteen I gave birth to a little girl. Albus and I were so happy we were to be parents. Though we were young we knew we would be in love forever. However just five hours after the birth my father took away my little girl and hard as we tried Albus and I could not find out where she had gone.

We swore we would not marry till we found her, fifteen years we searched without result. That is why we both became teachers here at Hogwarts; there was always the chance that we would find her. We were being silly of course as we had no idea what she looked like, the closest we came to finding her was when your mother arrived Harry. She looked a lot like my own mother, but she came from a Muggle family. So though for a short time Albus was convinced he had found our granddaughter we were unable to find out the truth," Minerva was in tears.

"So you and Dumbledore are my great grandparents?" Harry was suddenly delighted; he finally knew where he had come from. He had found his grand parents, parents, albeit one was now dead.

Harry and Minerva spent the next two days getting to know each other properly, the way family should. It was at tea time on the second day since their arrival at Hogwarts that Ron cast a little shadow over the happiness that had entered the life of his ex Professor and his best friend, as he took more cake from the table he looked up at Minerva and said

"How come some one so nice, has that horrible woman Petunia as a grand daughter?"

Harry remembered his previous thoughts on why he had been left with the Dursley family, the Professor assured them that had it been known that Harry was their great grandson he would have spent his young life living at Hogwarts with herself and Dumbledore.

When Luna and Hermione began to tell about the way Harry had been treated, Minerva was horrified; no one it seemed had bothered to tell her of all the cruelty inflicted on Harry. She left them that evening saying she was going to visit her new found granddaughter and she was not in a pleasant mood when she left. She never said what had happened at that meeting with Petunia and Vernon Dursley.

Five days they stayed at Hogwarts with Minerva, before deciding it was time to return to the Burrow, Harry had asked Hermione if she would marry him, she was ecstatic and instantly answered yes and wanted to begin making arrangements for her and Harry's wedding. They would leave on the Monday morning and once more would use the knight bus.

On Sunday however, as the four friends sat having a cup of tea in Minerva's quarters they heard a voice coming from over by the fire. Harry recognised Merlin's voice straight away and rushed over to the huge mirror that hung over the fire.

"Ah Harry I see you are getting to know your family, how are you all?" Merlin asked politely.

"We are fine sir we were just discussing wedding plans, I wish you could be there," Harry said truly meaning what he said.

Minerva stood behind Harry, a look of awe on her face.

Merlin stared at her for a while then told her that she looked a lot like his mother had. "It seems the good looks run in the family," he said with a chuckle as he watched her blush.

"So it's all really true, you really are still alive? Albus would be fascinated," Minerva said, "is there no way we can free you from this curse, can we not find a way to counter it."

"I have tried for a thousand years, many of the family have tried as well but my beautiful Morgana was the greatest witch I have ever known.

Once she had tricked me into this place she left only two ways out, one you know about. When the last family member dies then I too will die. The other way is now no longer possible; for she would have to forgive me and as she died so many centuries ago I don't think she will," Merlin sighed "it's a long time to spend in one small place."

Ron stepped forward "I think that the greatest witch of all time, might be able to find an answer," he said looking at Hermione.

"So Ron, you think you know the greatest witch of all time, tell me what makes you think that?" Merlin was intrigued.

"Well my best friend your descendant Harry just happens to be getting ready to be married to her, but that's not the reason, every one says it and when we went to the realm of death to free Harry, we were 'told' that she was," Ron said, astonished that anyone could doubt his best friends skill.

Luna joined in "It's quite true, we were told by the Maker that Hermione is the greatest witch of all time, but we already knew that anyway."

Hermione stood blushing a really bright red that seemed to get deeper as Minerva joined the consensus of opinion. Harry turned to Hermione "Maybe this is what will prove to you the truth of our belief in you Mione."

Hermione promised that if there was a way to free Merlin she would find it.

They all spent the next hour talking with Merlin and listening to what he knew of the curse that held him. He told them of Morgana and their love story and how it had all ended. He had let the creation and upkeep of Camelot push her from his life and she had turned against him and Arthur in the end.

Hermione got permission from Minerva for her and Luna to stay at Hogwarts, and to use the head mistresses private library. Harry and Ron went to the Burrow where they began to make arrangements for the wedding. It was decided to hold it on the fourteenth of august, mainly because that seemed to be the only day that all the people they had invited were all free.

Molly was having the time of her life, she had waited years to see Hermione get married, and to see her engaged to the one man she would have chosen for the girl her self made her so happy.

With only two weeks till the wedding day, Ron still had not found any thing to wear in the wizarding shops. He also told Harry that he was hopeless at choosing wedding dresses and if Hermione wanted to look, as she put it 'nice' for him on the big day, she was going to have to stop reading and leave Hogwarts and do her own shopping.

"I think Hermione had the right idea, a Muggle wedding dress would make her look stunning," he said to his mother over lunch.

Molly agreed with him "I must admit she should look beautiful on the day."

Harry came up with a simple solution "Why don't I get some money from Gringotts and then I can take the three of you beautiful ladies to shop in London." Molly blushed a little.

Early the next morning Harry sent an owl to Hermione asking her to meet them at the leaky cauldron at one pm. He Ron and his mother knew next to nothing about Muggle shops and would need some help, he also sent a letter to the Grangers asking them to be there too. Harry, Ron and Molly left Gringotts with fifteen minutes to spare; they took a slow walk to the pub that lead to the Muggle world where they met up with the Grangers.

Harry had withdrawn a large amount of cash he did not intend for Hermione to have to think about the cost. Hermione was waiting at the leaky cauldron, sitting at a table with Luna.

Luna was sitting having something to eat, while Hermione had her nose stuck in a book. Neither of them noticed Harry and the two Weasleys enter, it was not till they sat down at the table that Luna looked up from her food and said "Harry, Ron, Mum, Hermione won't be a minute, we just have to get that book from her, oh and hi."

Hermione pulled her face at Luna but put her book away, she did not seem too happy about not finishing what she had been reading.

"What's wrong Hermione dear?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"I just don't seem able to find out how to free Merlin; I have checked nearly all the books in Hogwarts but found nothing."

"She's been spending up to fourteen hours a day reading those ancient manuals," Luna said as she finished her meal.

"You're bound to find something Hermione, and if you don't I'm sure you will think of something," Harry smiled at her; he had hoped that Merlin would be able to be there at the wedding.

An hour later they entered the shop where Hermione's mum had bought her wedding dress. The three men, Harry, Ron and Mr Granger were told to wait by the window, where they sat on the ledge and watched the world outside pass by. Several dresses and a lot of time later, Helen Hermione's mum decided it was time for her to take control; she walked over to Harry and said,

"Harry, I don't know how much money you have to spare are you sure we can't help, and how much are we to spend?"

"It doesn't matter what the price is, I want Hermione to be happy is all," he answered.

Helen picking up a dress as she passed a rack of exclusives went back to the girls who were still trying to find the right dress; she had the dress in her arms and gave it to Hermione with instructions to try it on.

Luna and Molly both gasped when Hermione came out of the changing room, she looked stunning. The dress was a full length one with a figure hugging bodice that flared into a billowing skirt just above the hips down to the floor where the back was a little longer than the front. The bodice was covered in randomly placed tiny little silver beads shaped as roses, the lower part of the dress had a number of petticoats under it that made Hermione look like a fairy tale princess.

Helen took a look, walked around Hermione scrutinising the dress and finally said, "That's the one dear, now you just go take it off and we can get it wrapped before the men get a look at it."

As Hermione went back to the changing room she suddenly stopped and put a hand to her mouth, she walked over to the mirror and gently called

"Merlin, are you there, Merlin?"

A few seconds later Merlin appeared in the mirror.

"Did you call me Hermione? Sorry it took me a moment, some lady in that room must have been inappropriately dressed another of Morgana's little twists she made sure the reflections could not reveal a female who was not fully clothed."

"Merlin I remember you telling Harry he could travel through any mirror?"

"That is correct my dear, one of the special traits of a fully powerful wizard." He answered.

"So it doesn't have to be a magical one then? Do you have a mirror there? I don't recall seeing one when we were with you." Hermione was getting excited.

"No all I have is the pond, if I should need to see my own reflection?" Merlin answered.

"Right, I have to go now but I will talk to you later," said Hermione as she rushed into the changing room, as soon as she came out she called over to Harry and Ron. "We have to buy a full length Muggle mirror, the biggest we can find," she told Harry.

"A what?" Ron said, looking decidedly baffled "why would we want a Muggle mirror?"

Harry looked as puzzled as Ron "Where do you go to buy a mirror?" he ask as he had no idea. Though he had grown up with his Muggle relatives, they had never taken him shopping; they much preferred to leave him behind locked in the cupboard under the stairs.

The rest of the day was spent with the women leading the men from one shop to the next as they bought all the required extras to complete Hermione's wedding outfit. They then did some shopping in Diagon Alley where they bought new robes for Molly and Luna, by late evening having said goodbye to the Grangers three very happy women and two very tired men went back to the Burrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

The Return

Chapter 10 The mirror

The following day they were back in London, they left Diagon Alley and made for the nearest Muggle shopping centre. Hermione had them follow her to a public phone box and while they all stood waiting on the pavement she called her father, just two minutes later she had finished the call and was heading off at a brisk pace leading them away from the town centre.

"Just where are we off too?" Luna called as they all followed along behind.

"We need to find an out of town DIY store, dad says they are huge and sell eveything we could want," Hermione said a little breathlessly and slowing her pace.

She led the way through the streets till they came to a huge store; the signs offered everything from a light bulb to a fitted kitchen or bedroom, it did not take them long to find a mirror that Hermione thought was suitable. Having paid for it she and Luna led the way back to Diagon Alley while Harry and Ron followed on behind, the large mirror carried between them.

"Can't I just put a little spell on it, Hermione? The darn thing is getting heavy," pleaded Ron.

"No Ron, not with all these Muggle's around, you will just have to manage," Hermione whispered.

Harry thought slightly different and using his new found magic, he looked at the mirror and thought 'wingardium leviosa'.

Ron grinned and gave Harry a wink as the mirror suddenly became weightless.

"Ok, it was just an idea, we wizards are just not used to doing heavy work," Ron said just a little too cheerfully making Hermione and Luna turn around and look at them suspiciously.

Once safely inside the leaky cauldron they sent the mirror on to the Burrow, then they sat and had a cool butterbeer before disaparating to the Burrow and one of Molly's marvellous meals. As they ate Hermione outlined her ideas and plans, "I don't know why I did not think of it before, we can use Morgana's cruel and nasty little idea of letting Merlin see the outside world through reflections while still imprisoned," she said frowning.

"I have an idea that if we can take the mirror into Merlin's prison, then we should be able to negate that bit of magic that keeps Merlin trapped, all we need do is take the mirror to his side of the wards or what ever they are and leave through it bringing Merlin with us. no doubt that there will be some sort of problem in doing it, after all I can't see Morgana leaving such a gaping hole in her seals and wards, but having said that there were not so many mirrors then and it being a Muggle mirror, any enchantment against a magic mirror should not be effective."

Harry suggested they return to Pont tye and to enlist the assistance of Hugh and Mya. "That way we will be closer to Merlin, they have that large mirror where we first saw him and besides I really like the place and perhaps Merlin could stay with them while he gets used to his new freedom." so convinced was he that Hermione had solved the problem of freeing the ancient wizard, that it had not even entered his mind that they might fail.

Having made their minds up to spend a few more days in Wales they arranged to catch the knight bus to a little village called Ty-Nant on the A5; from there they could enjoy a walk to Pont tye farm, all this sorted they decided it was time to go to bed for the morrow would be a busy day.

They were up at five thirty the next morning and while Molly made them another of her huge breakfasts of bacon sausage eggs and toast, they discussed the possible problems they might encounter in getting the mirror into Merlin's forest prison.

"We might have to actually physically find the place," Luna said looking a little doubtful.

Harry and Hermione were convinced that they would be able to get there through the large mirror; while Ron was equally convinced it was not going to be quite so easy.

At six thirty they climbed aboard the knight bus and with a bang were heading for North Wales. The journey was a bit of a nightmare as the four friends struggled to keep the mirror safe against the violent swaying of the bus. After several witches and wizards were dropped off around the country they reached their destination. All four were glad to be off the bus and back on firm ground. Ron swore he would only ever use it in the future if it was the one and only way left to travel.

Harry looked around the tiny village they had arrived in; once he had got his bearings he led the way to Pont tye farm. Each one of them held a corner of the mirror as they walked along the quiet little winding lane that led them up the hill to their destination.

Hugh was just leaving the house when they arrived in the gateway; "You got any spare room's mister?" Harry called to him as he closed the door.

Hugh turned and on seeing them came rushing over to welcome them back. "Mya will be so pleased to see you again so soon," he said, as he shook hands vigorously with each of them.

Hermione told Hugh and Mya of their plans as they sat around the kitchen table enjoying a marvellous cup of tea made with mountain spring water.

"Let me get this right, you found Merlin here on your last visit and now you are going to try to set him free?" Hugh said

"That's right and we were hoping you might help, we don't yet know what effect if any being back in the normal world will have on him. The very least we will need is a meal and somewhere for him to stay," Hermione told them.

"If the greatest wizard who ever lived, present company excepted," Mya said looking at Harry, "needs a place to stay we would be so proud to have him stay here, in fact he can stay here as long as he likes".

Having finished drinking their tea Hugh led the way to the barn, followed by Ron and Harry with the mirror almost floating along between them and then the women a few steps behind having a discussion about the new fashion in robes. It was not long before they stood in front of the large mirror; Harry called to Merlin, who appeared looking as if he had just awoken.

"We have a large Muggle mirror we are going to try to bring to you, then we can hopefully use it to set you free. Hermione thinks there may be unforeseen problems like rapid aging and stuff if we do manage to free you so we need to know if you are willing to take the chance." Harry told him.

Merlin smiled "What would you do Harry, would you stay imprisoned if there were a slight chance of a little freedom? Besides I have been here long enough to know that even death would be a welcome release from this captivity."

"Well sir if you will just stand back, Harry once I charm the mirror you will need to pass through the mirror pulling this one with you," Hermione said as she waved her wand.

Harry grabbed the floating mirror and stepped through the mirror they used before, a violent bang flung him back out as the Muggle mirror touched the magic one.

"Well so much for using any magic to help us." Luna said.

"Ron you and Harry will have to carry it," Hermione told them while she removed the charm to levitatate the muggle mirror, she looked a little doubtful.

A quick try proved Hermione's doubts, they could not carry a full length mirror and hold hands at the same time and as Harry was the only one among them who could walk through mirrors they had to try some thing else.

"Luna why don't you walk through in the middle then you can hold Ron and Harry's hands?" Mya suggested.

This was when they realised that the mirror they were entering was not big enough for the three of them.

"Simple answer is to shrink the darn thing then enlarge it on the other side," offered Hugh hopefully.

Harry charmed the mirror to fit in his closed hand and went through to the other side, once there Harry was rather surprised he had been able to do it, but then he realised the two mirrors had not touched and that was how he was able to carry the magically shrunken mirror with him. Both he and Merlin tried in vain for quite some time to get the mirror back to its normal size.

"It seems dear Morgana thought of that one, large mirrors were very few and far between a thousand years ago. She will have done something to prevent enlarging things," Merlin said to Harry.

Harry returned to the other side again taking the offending mirror with him. Luna suggested that Harry go through then reach back out and we will lift it and pass it to you, it seemed a good idea till they tried it, but a full length mirror gets to be exceedingly bottom end heavy when you can only hold one end. They gave the idea up as the mirror dropped to the ground and broke in to several large and dangerous slivers.

A quick repair was done by Mya and they were back where they had started. They all spent the rest of the day trying to figure a way to get the mirror through but had no luck, they even tried to enlarge the magic mirror, a suggestion of Ron's but as soon as they touched it the magic one regained its usual size. By evening they had decided they definitely needed a much larger mirror than the one in the barn if they were to take the muggle mirror to Merlin.

Over the evening meal many suggestions were made but none that they had not tried already, slightly despondent they all decided to get some sleep and approach the problem afresh in the morning. It was two in the morning when Ron woke Harry, "Wake up Harry, I know what to do," he said as he shook his friend from his sleep. Harry sat up wondering what was going on, while Ron was busy waking up Luna and Hermione.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ron?" Hermione hissed at him, not enjoying him having woken her in the middle of a wonderful dream about Harry and children and decorating a home of their own.

"I know what to do, look," Ron was pointing at the large windows of the room.

Peering into the darkness all they could see were the dark shadows of some nearby trees hardly discernable against the black moonless sky.

"Are you cracking up Ron?" Hermione shouted at him as she stubbed her toe against the bedside cabinet, "why the hell are you wandering around ranting in the bloody dark?" she was furious with him as she hopped around clutching her toe, the others never having heard her swear before all looked into the dark to where her voice was coming from..

Harry could feel, more than see Hermione looking at him; he knew she would have the look on her face that said 'he's gone raving mad'.

"Get up you lot, think, what happens on a moonless night?" Ron said sounding exasperated that they did not see what he was getting at.

"It goes dark?" Harry ventured.

"Exactly," Ron said excitement in his voice, "it goes very dark, then when you turn on the light the window becomes a mirror." He walked over to the door and felt around the wall for a moment then finding the light switch he switched on the light and sure enough the window became like a huge mirror.

Harry got up and walked over to the window and tried to look out; he had to lean right up against it to see even the faintest sight of the outside world, "How high do you think we are?" he asked.

"What? What's that got to do with any thing?" Ron asked

"Well if we fall through the window I want to know how hard I am going to hit the ground," Harry grinned.

"You know Harry, I think Ron's right, I think it would work," Hermione sounded as enthusiastic as Ron had.

Luna still had doubts but she said "It must be worth a try Harry, anyway if you fall it won't hurt too much, the grass out there is rather long, and you should be used to landing on your butt after all that Quidditch and falling off broomes."

Harry looked again at the window and as he looked at the reflections of himself, Luna, Ron and Hermione he was convinced.

Harry stood at one end of the mirror, Ron at the other and the girls in the middle. Harry with one hand holding the mirror the other holding Hermione's hand, Hermione held Luna who took hold of Ron's free hand they picked up the mirror, with Harry leading the way they walked toward the window.

Harry's head hit the glass with a clunk; "Oop's," Harry said shaking his head.

"What do you mean oop's?" Hermione asked.

"Forgot to think of water," Harry said quietly.

On the second attempt they found themselves in pitch darkness, Hermione let go of Harry and took out her wand "lumos," she said rather forcefully, her wand tip lit up the trees in the glade that was Merlin's prison.

Ron and Harry placed the mirror up against a tree, then with all four wands illuminated they began to look around for Merlin. It took them several minutes to get their bearings in the dark and a couple more before they found the area where Merlin slept.

A few minutes later they were knocking on the farmhouse door; it took a while before Hugh poked his head from his bedroom window, wanting to know who the heck had woken him. "Oh its you, and I was just going to have another delicious pint of beer down at the goat inn too, ah well I'll get back to that dream later, wont be a moment." he said as he disapeared from view.

Hugh opened the kitchen door and invited them in. it was then he noticed Merlin, without a word he rushed off up the stairs to fetch Mya and they both returned to make a great fuss of the great legendary Welsh wizard. Minutes later they were all sat around the open fire in the huge farmhouse living room, Mya brought in a pot of freshly brewed tea. Merlin had his first taste of tea and declared it to be as refreshing as a good mead. Ron however said it was an arguable statement at best "A good mead like the one at Hogsmeade would take a lot of beating."

"Ah but you see Ron for a thousand years or more I have had only two things to drink, water from the stream or Meade from a barrel that never emptied, a fellow can get fed up with something you know," Merlin said.

Having finished his tea and been given a fresh mug full by Mya Merlin did an age test on himself. As the figures began to form 120 years seven months he looked on slightly amazed. "I seem to have aged but ten years since my incarceration," he declared to them as he let out a sigh. "I must admit I was a little worried, and I did tend to think Hermione may be correct about rapid aging."

Hermione sat thoughtful for a time before she spoke "I think what ever wards and shields Morgana used must have some how protected that area from the normal passage of time somehow slowing it down."

At four am Hermione said that they really should get back to bed and everyone except Merlin and Hugh agreed. When having wished everyone good night, Merlin and Hugh spent the rest of the night talking. Merlin had so many questions about the things he had seen through the reflections in his pool, he had watched as the passage of time had brought about so many changes to the world. Hugh did his best to answer them all.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

The return

.

Chapter 11

.

Merlin's freedom

.

For the first three days of his freedom Merlin had become almost childlike and Hugh was much the same, they spend the whole time together. After watching some TV together Hugh took a disguised Merlin on a quick tour of North Wales, visiting the famous Welsh tourist spots, and even taking rides on some of the attractions of the amusement parks. Merlin was amazed at the changes that had taken place in the land of his birth.

Meanwhile Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna took the time to relax and to wind down. Hermione said they needed the break before the wedding, and before facing the wizarding world with the biggest news of the millennium.

Hermione looked a little sad as she thought about her and Harry's upcoming wedding, a thought had just entered her mind and she gave a deep sigh.

"What's up Mione?" Harry asked

"I can see the papers now, 'The great and famous Harry Potter' gets married, guest of honour is none other than the greatest wizard of all time 'Merlin', finally released after a thousand years captivity" said Hermione, a look of sadness quickly flitted across her face. "Well the wedding day is supposed to be the brides big day, but with Merlin there, well you know what will happen, not that I mind too much really it's just… oh heck I don't know…" Hermione replied.

"Nothing is going to spoil our day Mione, we are not going to announce Merlin's release until after the wedding celebrations are over, it's his idea he said the same thing as you," Harry said, as he shifted his position lying on the bench that stood outside the barn.

Ron and Mya both nodded their agreement; they were both relaxing in huge armchairs that Mya had conjured, the five of them were enjoying the afternoon sun in the peace and quiet of this beautiful area.

Ron sat up and sweeping his hand to indicate the valley in front of them, he said "how would you like to live here Luna love."

Before she could answer Mya spoke up "It gets very lonely sometimes, being so far from any towns, and not having any other witches around," Mya said "but having said that, I would never want to live anywhere else now."

"Well now that you and Hugh have discovered each others secret, why don't you advertise the barn in the Prophet, that way you would be having witches and wizards coming here for their holidays instead of Muggle's, I'm sure it would be very popular," Hermione suggested.

Mya thought it was a great idea and decided she would consult Hugh as soon as he returned.

"So Luna you didn't answer Ron, how would you like to live around here?" Harry asked with a huge grin.

"Why, are you thinking of buying us a place close by too?" Hermione said her face brightening up.

"Nah! We don't need another one now do we, remember we already own a place close too." Harry said chuckling.

"I'd forgotten all about that," she admitted quietly. "we should have gone to check it out like we said."

The rest of the day was spent doing nothing more than lazing around in the early August sunshine. The following morning, exactly one week to go for the wedding, Harry woke before the others and crept quietly out of the barn closing the door slowly so as not to wake his sleeping companions.

He set off for a walk along the lane, he was enjoying it immensely the warmth of the early morning sun, the dew glistening among the leaves of the hedgerow, the fresh clean country air, occasionally the smell of freshly cut grass. Watching the wild life that continued on its daily routine as though he were not there, he had walked a mile and a half when he found himself at the main road. Just fifty yards in front of him on the other side of the road stood the local hostelry, an inn called the Goat.

"So this is the place Hugh was dreaming about," he said quietly to himself.

He read the sign outside, it was advertising bed and breakfast, '_it would be nice to pop in here for a beer later_' he thought as he turned to retrace his steps back to the farm, by the time he reached the farm he was really ready for some breakfast.

He could smell the freshly baked bread that Mya had just a few minutes before, taken from the oven and placed on the window sill to cool, his stomach rumbled loudly and the aroma made him even hungrier than he had been just minutes earlier.

Harry walked to the kitchen door, resisting the temptation to help himself to a chunk of the beckoning bread as he passed within inches of it. instead he breathed in deeply, savouring the aroma of the fresh baked bread. Entering the kitchen he saw Hugh and Merlin sitting at the table, Mya was busy over at the range cooking breakfast, Hugh poured Harry a cup of tea as he joined them.

"Harry, would you be so kind as to do something for me today?" asked Merlin, continuing before Harry could answer "would you go over to Hogwarts and fetch Minerva for me, I think it is about time I met my only other decent living relative."

Harry said he would be happy to, "But I think we should tell aunt Petunia as well, after all she is family, I think she should know."

"I thought you did not like that family, Harry?" Merlin said a little puzzled.

"Oh, I don't, that's why I want 'you' to tell them, I can just see uncle Vernon's face, when he learns that his dear Muggle wife is a descendant of the one and only Merlin, greatest wizard of all time," Harry chuckled at the vision in his head.

It was an hour later when Ron, Hermione, and Luna knocked gently on the kitchen door. Harry had just finished his breakfast of bacon eggs sausage mushrooms tomatoes and beans, with still warm freshly baked bread all accompanied by several mugs of tea.

"Come in," Mya called as she rose to cook more food.

Harry, waited till they were seated before rising and saying "I am off to Hogwarts, to fetch grandma," it felt a little strange to him referring to his old Professor as grandma.

"I won't be to long," he said as he kissed Hermione and then went over to the barn.

He was eager to try out the new found form of travel, reaching the mirror he stood and thought about it, not wanting to bump his head again. It must be the same as disaparating he decided.

Looking into the mirror he concentrated on Hogwarts, more specifically on the large mirror in the boy's dorm in Gryffindor tower. A few seconds later he was looking at the room he knew so well, so he stepped into the mirror and was instantly in the dorm where the new occupants would sleep come September.

He made his way to the heads quarters, passing a few curious early rising resident professor's on the way. Having knocked on the door and waiting, he stood thinking about all that had happened since his encounter with death; he found that for the first time in his life he was really truly happy. Voldemort was gone as were his death eaters, he was about to marry the most wonderful woman alive and he now had family to call his own.

"Morning Harry," Minerva's voice bought him out of his thoughts.

"Morning grandmother, Merlin asked me to pop over to fetch you, said it was about time he met his family," Harry told her.

"He's free, you did it, oh how wonderful Harry, you really are a great wizard," his great grandmother hugged him tightly, a huge smile on her face.

"It was Hermione, not me, she's the one with all the brains, and Ron was the one who solved the final problem we had," he said with a small chuckle.

"Come in while I get ready," Minerva said, she was as excited as a young school girl asked for her first date.

"Would you like some breakfast before we leave gran," Harry asked, then he called out slightly louder "Dobby, can you hear me I am in the Headmistresses rooms, can you hear me?"

There was a popping sound and Dobby, Harry's friend, the house elf appeared.

"Harry Potter sir, how can Dobby help his friend?"

"Could you bring some breakfast and a pot of tea for my grandmother please?" Harry asked his huge eyed friend.

"Certainly, sir, would Harry Potter like some breakfast?"

"No thanks Dobby, but a cup of tea would be nice thank you."

Dobby vanished, returning shortly after with a huge tray laden with an assortment of food and drink.

"Is there any thing else Dobby can do Harry Potter sir?" Dobby grinned eager to help his friend.

"No thank you Dobby, oh yes, there is one thing you could do, you could accompany my Grandmother to my wedding next week as my personal guest," Harry said.

Dobby's eyes filled with tears as his face lit up, a look of joy spread across it.

"Harry Potter is inviting Dobby to his wedding, thank you Harry Potter sir, thank you, Dobby is so lucky to have a friend like Harry Potter sir," the elf left them with a huge smile on his face.

"I hope you don't mind Dobby coming with you grandma, as you know we wouldn't even be getting married if it were not for Dobby's help?" Harry said as she sat at the small table where Dobby had placed the tray of food.

Harry sat with his great grandmother as she ate her breakfast, and told her how they had freed Merlin, and how he had spent three days celebrating his freedom by travelling around with Hugh getting to know about things that you can't learn about by looking through a mirror.

"I knew if there was a way to free him, Hermione would find it. I never taught such a clever witch; she really is a great witch. I wonder if this is what will reveal to the world that she is the greatest witch of all time," Minerva said as they finished the last of the tea.

Harry held his great grandmothers hand as they entered the mirror on her wardrobe door, stepping out into the barn.

Minerva was amazed at how they had travelled so far with only the sensation of quickly passing through a warm gentle water fall.

While Merlin and Minerva got to know each other, Harry spent some time with Hermione, while Ron and Luna went for a walk around the farm.

As lunch time approached Harry and Hermione found Ron and Luna sitting on the stone wall of the small bridge looking down at the stream below.

Harry suggested a walk and led Luna, Ron, and Hermione to the local inn.

"I have been looking forward to this, trying a Muggle beer in a Muggle pub," he said, as they entered the bar.

Ron and Harry went to get the drinks while Luna and Hermione went and sat down at one of the tables. The service was quick and friendly; when the barmaid told them the price Ron looked totally bewildered.

"I'll get these Ron," Harry smiled at his best friend and wondered if he would ever get the hang of things in the Muggle world.

Hermione and Luna were deep in a discussion about the wedding plans when they got to the table, the girls did not look up and only stopped talking long enough to thank them for the drink. After a few minutes sitting twiddling his thumbs Harry asked Ron if he fancied a game of pool.

"What on earth is pool?" Ron wanted to know.

"Well you know that green topped table we passed on the way in; well that is a pool table."

"Well it did not look wet to me." Ron looked lost.

Deciding that explaining the game while sat at the table would not work, Harry stood up "Come on I'll show you," Harry said as he led the way to the pool table.

Harry set up the balls then tried to explain the rules to Ron, not sure if Ron had understood Harry took the first go, it was not long before Harry was asking Ron, "Are you sure you never played this before."

"Never saw anything like it before, but I must say it is fun," Ron said.

Just as at chess, Harry found Ron was much better at the game than he was. After losing four games, Harry decided it was time to surrender and go back to the women. The four of them stayed for a few more drinks before deciding it was time to go back to the farm.

The walk back to the farm was not as easy as the walk down to the village had been. They were not used to drinking, and the Muggle beer had been a whole lot stronger than butterbeer. So the gentle walk up the winding lane took them a lot longer than it normally would, they seemed to cover almost as much distance staggering side ways as they did forward.

After lunch the four friends left the farm house and went over to the barn for an afternoon sleep. They were to leave the farm that evening to take Merlin to the Burrow to meet with the remaining members of the order of the phoenix.

That evening the four of them were pleased to be back in the Burrow even if it was only because Molly had the ingredients for a hangover relief potion, they were all suffering for their lunch time indulgence.

Molly made Merlin most welcome and during the evening meal sat him at the head of the table, despite his protest that it was Arthur's position as head of the Weasley family.

Arthur however enthusiastically agreed with his wife, the entire Weasley family were there; all full of questions to put to Merlin, but before they had a chance to start to interrogate him Arthur stood and ordered them not to ask questions until after they had met with the order.

"That way Merlin will not have to repeat him self".

That night after their meal Merlin led Harry out to the field where the Weasleys played Quidditch, "Now is the time for you to learn how to control your new found power Harry. I want you to sit in the middle of the field where no one will disturb you and meditate, find your magical centre with your conscious mind. When you have found your magic you need to mentally sever the link from your magic to your subconscious mind. Place blocks to prevent the link reforming and then with that done you will have full control of your magic. I will return at dawn to see how you are doing."

Harry doing as Merlin told him sat down in the centre of the field, while he walked across the field Merlin walked back to the house. It took Harry almost five hours to actually find and be able to inwardly see his magical centre. Slowly he found and severed the links to his subconscious and then proceeded to place the mental blocks to prevent the links reforming. The dawn was just breaking as Harry woke from the trance he had been in. sitting in the middle of the open field he suddenly felt cold and damp, standing up slowly he worked out the stiffness that had settled in his joints during his long trance like state, by the time he was free of stiffness Merlin had joined him. The old wizard was a little surprised that Harry had been able to find his centre in just one night, it had taken him three nights, '_but then I was simply finding out what to do'_ he reminded himself. Harry walked back to the house with Merlin and went straight up to his bed to get a few hours sleep.

The remaining few days leading up to the wedding day were hectic, people seemed to be rushing around trying to get last minute things done before it was too late.

Hermione left to fetch her parents. Fleur left to go to France to fetch her sister and Ron found that his dress robes no longer fitted so he had to get new set made in Diagon Alley. The only person who did not seem to be affected by it all was Luna; she calmly did all she was asked and nothing seemed to fluster her at all.

On the morning of the fourteenth Harry was up before anyone else, his nerves were setting loose huge butterflies in his stomach. Today was the big day he had dreamt about since the ride on Buckbeak with Hermione when they rescued Sirius all those years ago that now seemed a life time in the past.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

A/N Sorry for the delay, but I was having some trouble with uploading to the site.

The return

Chapter 12

The Big Day

Harry walked out of the kitchen door and took a walk around the garden, the late summer flowers were just opening to the morning sunlight, the scent of their blooms spreading slowly through the garden, and Harry thought how calm and peaceful it all was. He conjured a small bench then sat down watching the early morning sun as it rose in the sky bathing the flowers in its warmth, he sighed and said quietly to himself

"Today is going to be perfect, I am going to marry the love of my life and I am going to have a very beautiful wife, I also now have family of my very own, what more could a guy ask for."

"Not a lot Harry, not a lot," it was Arthur speaking as he joined Harry in the garden "I felt the same way when I was about to marry Molly."

Harry moved over on the bench to give his surrogate father room to sit, they sat watching the sun for quite a while before Arthur spoke again, he was blushing slightly as he gave a small cough, "Molly and I have felt that you were one of our family for a long time now Harry, we both love you as a son, you deserve some happiness in your life for a change," he patted Harry on the shoulder then got up leaving Harry to enjoy the sun rise, and went into the house.

A few minutes later Harry heard a familiar voice, "What you thinking Harry?" Hermione sat down next to him; Harry took hold of her hand.

"I was just thinking wouldn't it be nice if everyone could be as happy as I am. I'm about to marry the most beautiful woman on the planet, add a new member to the family I just discovered, and be surrounded by the best friends a man could ask for, I have a grandmother and an ancestor now, all that, and even the sun has decided to come and be a guest."

"Oh Harry, I do love you so much," Hermione said resting her head against his shoulder.

Harry gently slipped his arm around her shoulders, they sat there like that for a long time, just enjoying being together, until Molly called them in for breakfast.

The Grangers arrived with Winky, both Helen and Hermione's dad Richard were excited about the wedding of their only child, Helen was having a hard time sitting still for more than a few minutes at a time.

Minerva arrived with Dobby just after the last of the Weasley's and Grangers had finished breakfast. As Molly was welcoming them, Hermione came into the kitchen a look of exasperation on her face; she waved the morning paper and said

"Molly I think we may have a problem", she passed the paper to Molly.

Molly gasped as she read the headline "Oh dear this could be a problem." She said in a whisper.

Minerva gave her a look that asked what the problem was; the rest of the family joined them to find out what was going on.

"Read it out dear," Arthur told her as she read the rest of the article.

"Alright then," she said, then cleared her throat before going on. "The Ministry has declared today a wizarding world holiday, due to Mr Harry Potter getting married to a Miss Hermione Granger. The minister says that such an auspicious day should be celebrated by all. Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world, does not after all get married every day. It goes on to tell everything the time the place, they even know Hermione has a Muggle dress how on earth did they find all this out."

"I'll bet it was that skeeter woman, I should have had her locked up," Hermione said.

"What ever will we do, Arthur?" Molly asked she looked around as if hoping to find the answer in front of her.

"We will carry on as normal," Merlin who had just arrived said, in what could have been a good imitation of Dumbledore, he stepped forward "Harry and I will use our magic to prevent any intrusions."

Guests started to arrive at around eleven, and at about the same time strangers started to arrive as well all hoping to be able to join in the wedding of the century.

Merlin was sitting on the small wall that surrounded the Weasley garden watching as guests and gate crashers began to arrive in large numbers; he called Harry, Ron and Arthur over to him.

"Arthur do you have a list of those who have been invited?" he asked as he looked around at the large crowd that now stood around the Burrow.

"I think Molly and Hermione will have one. Of course there may be one or two people who are not on the list but would be welcome should they turn up," Arthur answered also looking at the crowd.

"Right, Ron get everyone who should be here, within the garden walls. Harry if you will join me in the house for a moment," Merlin stood and strode toward the house, Harry following behind.

Ron started to round up the guests and made sure they were within the garden wall, helped by Arthur Fred and George.

Molly and Hermione followed Merlin and Harry into the house. Molly handed Hermione's list of those expected to attend, then asked what it was wanted for.

"Its all very simple, Harry and I will look at the list then we will use our combined magic to prevent anyone not entitled to be here from entering within a hundred yards of the Weasley property boundary. As that covers the field and paddock it means that intruders will be somewhere around five hundred yards away from the house, they will not be able to disturb us in any way."

Merlin whispered the small incantation and the series of thoughts they were to use to create a ring around the entire place to Harry.

Harry and Merlin studied the list. Harry having been told to add anyone he thought may have been missed off the list could think of no one, then Merlin sent Harry to the front door and he went to the back door.

On Merlin's signal Harry held out his arms, palms facing the horizon he began to recite some strange words, in an ancient language that had been thought long forgotten. Gradually a faint green glow began to arc from his hands, getting stronger and stronger moving further and further away from him in a perfect semi circle. Those who were uninvited began to be slowly forced back toward the boundary; the faint green glow had formed a perfect half bubble that was joined by a similar half bubble created by Merlin.

When the two halves fully intertwined, Harry lowered his hands. The green glow gradually faded to leave no trace, the only sign that it had ever happened was the rebounding of the uninvited when ever they tried to pass the line where it had been set.

The entire Weasley clan stood and marvelled at Harry's new power, someone said that Hagrid was approaching and every one turned to see what would happen. Harry watched as his huge friend walked up the path that led from the village, he reached the new formed boundary closely followed by some witches intent on getting to the ceremony.

Hagrid walked through as though there was nothing there while the witches stopped dead as though they had walked into a wall.

Harry stood looking at his hands, he was having just a little trouble believing what he had just done, with a few strange words he and Merlin had made the Burrow into a virtual fortress.

'I could have done with this when we were fighting the death eaters' he thought. The wedding was to be at two pm, the usual time for a wedding in the world in which they lived.

At twelve thirty Harry noticed that Hermione and all the other women involved in the ceremony were not to be seen anywhere, when he asked his great grandmother where they were, he was told that they had gone to get dressed.

Just then Arthur and Ron appeared and told him it was time for him to get ready, "You don't want to be late now do you?" Arthur said.

Harry began to protest "How long can it take to have a shower, shave and get dressed?"

"Listen mate you will thank us for this later, so come on and no more fuss," Ron told him.

Harry was trying to fasten his tie when he looked through the window and saw someone jumping up and down and waving frantically toward the Burrow.

"Ron, are you there?" he called out, the sound of footsteps let Harry know that Ron had been standing close at hand.

Ron had felt sure that Harry would have the same trouble that he had with his collar, so he had sat down on the top of the stairs to wait for just this moment.

Harry pointed through the window as Ron entered the room.

"What do you make of that Ron?" he said as he tightened his tie for the fifth time.

Ron looked to where Harry had pointed.

"Oh bloody hell," he said as he rushed from the room and down the stairs taking them two at a time, rushing into the kitchen Ron grabbed his father and dragged him outside.

"Ron, what the heck are you up to?" Arthur shouted as they entered the garden.

Ron pointed down the path "we forgot about the Druid, without the priest there can be no wedding."

Arthur looked to see where Ron was pointing and there going frantic waving his arms about trying to attract some attention was the old Druid wizard that had married Ron and Luna.

He was unable to pass the barrier because no one had thought to include him on the list of guests; along side him stood another surprise.

Petunia and Vernon Dursley and what looked like a Muggle policeman, all were trying to get in as well.

Arthur called Merlin over and pointed out the problem. With a wave of his hand the three of them were allowed to pass through the barrier along with the priest. Ron told Merlin who the two were and pointed out that the man with them was a law enforcement officer of the Muggle world, he then rushed back into the house to let those inside know who had arrived.

"Goodness Arthur, are all the weddings in your family so blooming crazy? Last time it was ghosts this time its blooming barriers," the old wizard was a little irate to say the least as he ranted at Arthur for keeping him locked out beyond the boundary.

Arthur apologised and offered the old wizard a glass of best mead, which went a long way to placating him.

The policeman who was accompanying Petunia and Vernon, asked to see Harry, just as Harry walked from the house, Ron beckoned him over.

"This polish man wants a word Harry," Ron said, then he turned to the policeman and told him "you have just five minutes because we have a wedding here shortly, and Harry is the groom."

Ron nodded to his father, who stood within earshot of Harry his wand at the ready they just did not have time for the muggle law breakers.

"We have had a complaint against these two sir, in regard to child cruelty. They claim that the allegations are untrue and that as their nephew and the supposed victim you will speak up for them. Allowing them to approach the alleged victim is rather unusual but we have been unable to find you, Mrs Dursleys informed us she could lead us to you and so…"

Ron nodded in the direction of Arthur and an unnoticed small flash of light hit the policeman in his chest, Ron and Bill picked up the paralyzed man and took him into the kitchen where they sat him in Arthur's chair.

"Sorry about that Harry, but I don't think now is the time for him to be asking questions," Arthur said as he returned to talking about the details of the ceremony with the old wizard.

Harry looked at his aunt and uncle who both stood there looking terrified by being surrounded by magical freaks, "Well as you will have gathered from Ron's statement, I am just about to be married, as family you can to stay, keep your mouths shut and we will discuss this after." Harry left them standing there and joined Merlin, who had decided that now would be a good time to say hello to his descendant.

"Would you introduce me to your aunt please Harry?" he asked as he approached the Dursley's.

"Aunt Petunia uncle Vernon this is my Great, great, oh however many greats grandfather Merlin, he would like a word with you," Harry said, then he walked away to watch from across the garden, he was joined by most of the Weasley men all eager to see the reaction of Vernon as the great Merlin gave them the news.

Petunia's face went whiter than it normally was and Vernon turned a nice shade of purple, "That's preposterous," spluttered Vernon spitting as he did so and slowly turning a shade of green as he saw the truth dawn on his wife's face.

"No I can assure you it is quite true, Minerva McGonagall is your grandmother Petunia, if you look closely you will see the similarities between her and your own mother," Merlin said

Petunia looked over at Minerva, she realised that Merlin was telling the truth the old woman who had been to visit them and claimed to be her grandmother stood and watched with a scowl on her face and Petunia almost fainted as she realised that the woman who claimed to be her grandmother actually was her grandmother and it was her who had carried out her threat.

Not wanting the whale of a man to cause any problems Arthur silenced then led the Dursley's to chairs at the back of the paddock where every thing was set up just like the inside of a church; they sat without being able to say another word. At two pm all the guests had arrived and were all sat in the rows of seats waiting for the music to begin.

Harry and Ron, stood at the front, behind and on their right sat Minerva along with Merlin, Hagrid, Remus, Tonks, Neville and Ginny, just behind them sat Dobby, Hugh and Mya, along with several of Harry's old friends from school. Behind them were the remaining members of the order of the phoenix, Harry looked over his shoulder at the gathered crowd and was surprised at just how many people were there.

Two minutes later music began to play and the women led by Luna, walked slowly up the aisle. Richard with Hermione on his arm was followed closely by Fleur and Gabriel, then two of Hermione's oldest school friends Parvati and Lavender.

Harry watched as they made their way toward him, he could think of no words that would describe the beauty of his bride; he just stood and stared in wonder. The Muggle dress was a perfect fit, the silver beads glistened brightly in the August sunlight giving Hermione the appearance of an angel fresh from heaven, her chestnut hair glistened too, making the whole effect stunning.

Harry suddenly realised his mouth was hanging open but seemed unable to shut it.

"Ron, I knew Hermione was the most beautiful woman alive, but now she has a beauty that beats the angels," he said as she neared him.

The old wizard suddenly appeared in front of them, just as he did at all the weddings, this time he too said how beautiful the bride was looking.

All the guests watched a spectacle they had only ever read about, in the story of when Paris had married Helen of Troy, it was seen by them all. Harry took Hermione's hand, and as he did so his aura started to glow, it was bright enough for all to see the amber glow surrounded him, then Hermione's aura also began to glow, it was a bright but pale pink.

As they said their vows the two separate auras began to mingle, and as Harry said I do the auras became as one, turning into a magnificent golden colour that grew brighter and brighter till it was so bright the old wizard had to cover his eyes and step back.

Helen was sitting with Richard, who looked full of pride at his daughter, and Helen cried tears of joy, her little girl had become a woman in love. Everyone stared in awe as they kissed and the aura spread out and surrounded everyone for several minutes. Nothing like this had ever been seen before in living memory, everyone there suddenly felt happy, elated even.

Merlin smiled this is what he had been waiting for; this is what he had wanted to see. Even the people who stood at the barrier could see the auras and a chorus of ooh's and ah's echoed around the Burrow boundary.

8


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

The return

Chapter 14

End of the Big Day

Harry and Hermione's lips parted slightly to look into each others eyes, their lips tingling; neither had ever had such a wonderful kiss. Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and he knew that their souls and magic had connected as well as their hearts and that their lives had now changed for ever.

Together they looked at the old wizard, and then at the people sitting looking extremely happy, they all seemed to be in a sort of trance.

Harry and Hermione had seen nothing of the glowing auras; they had only seen each other, their love had enveloped them completely.

"Well Mrs Potter, are you happy?" Harry asked his new wife.

Hermione beamed at him, she was so happy she could barely think, "I have waited for this day since I first saw you on that first trip to Hogwarts Mr Potter, happy does not come close to describing how I feel."

Harry looked around at his best man, that's when they noticed that no one had moved while they spoke. "Ron, Ron mate are you ok?" he asked tapping the red head on the shoulder.

Ron shook himself as though he had been daydreaming, "Bloody hell Harry, what did you two do?" he asked a look of pleasure on his face.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other then back at Ron, the rest of the people were now beginning to stir in the same way that Ron had done.

Ron told them about the glow that had spread out from them to every one of the guests. "When it reached me I was suddenly so happy, I remembered every happy moment of my life," Ron told them.

"Me too, I even remembered things from when I was a toddler," Luna said smiling

Every one there at the Burrow had felt the same sort of thing affect them. Merlin joined Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna "Today we have seen the most powerful magic there is Harry, now that I have seen it, I know I can teach you nothing more, you are ready."

"Ready for what, what do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Ready to make the world a happier place Harry, just as I did with Camelot you will do with the wizard world, you and Hermione," Merlin said, then he looked at Hermione "This is where I failed, I never married the one meant for me."

Harry saw his aunt approaching, followed closely by his uncle. Minerva noticed them as well and crossed to where Harry now stood with his new wife and his new family. With a tilt of his head Harry indicated toward the door of the Burrow, Ron realizing what he wanted slipped inside and revived the policeman; completely unaware of what had happened the policeman followed Ron outside, together they left the kitchen and stood behind Petunia and Vernon.

"Harry, I- that is we, Vernon and me, we have been accused of child cruelty, we wondered if you could, you know, sort of help us, I mean we have our reputation to think of?" Petunia stammered looking guilty for all the wrong she did to her nephew.

Harry looked at them for a long five minutes, then just as he was about to say something, Hermione spoke, she had an icy tone of hate in her voice that no one had ever heard from her before. "You want my husband, to deny that you made him sleep in a cupboard under the stairs for ten years, to deny that you locked him in there for days at a time without food and with only an old bucket for a toilet, to deny that you beat him and starved him without reason, to deny that my best friends brothers had to rescue him more than once, and that my friends mother had to feed him the only proper food he ever got outside of our school. Well I don't think he will be doing that, I am lucky he was so much stronger in spirit than either of you ever knew. I hope they lock you up and throw away the keys." She spat the words at the Dursley's, anger boiling in every word she said and her magic beginning to show.

Petunia gasped "I know we did all those things but, but, but we…"

"But what aunt Petunia, are you asking me to forgive you and him? That evil fat oaf you are married to. You want me to forget the pain and hunger, the anguish and tears, the years of not knowing what love was. Not knowing my name until I started school. Never having any praise till I met Hermione when I was eleven. Until I came here to the Weasley's I had never been held like a mum would hold a child. I did not know what a hug was until Hermione hugged me when I was eleven. You want me to forget I never had a Christmas present or a birthday card, you want me to forgive and forget all that," Harry had no anger in his voice just a sort of pity for his evil relatives.

"Harry I know we treated you bad, but I thought now you are, well grown up, I thought you might speak up for us," Petunia had started to weep.

Harry had trouble believing what he was hearing "I know those are not tears of regret, mores the pity, I know you both so well, evil to your very core. Those tears are for your self now you have been found out, I don't know who told on you but I would thank them if I got the chance," Harry turned and walked away from them taking Hermione with him before she did some permanent damage to Petunia with her rapidly escaping magic.

Minerva looked at Petunia "To think that you are a grandchild of mine and Albus turns my stomach, you are a disgrace to woman kind, to motherhood and to the family."

The policeman having stopped writing stepped forward, putting his notebook in to his top pocket, "I have heard enough to get a conviction. I don't think you will be needed in court sir, but if you are, where can I get in touch with you?" he asked Harry.

"Just give a message to the Prime minister's office; they can get in touch with me?" Harry said as he walked hand in hand with Hermione in to the Burrow.

As the policeman escorted the Dursley's away, a cheer went up from the Weasley's they were joined by all those there who knew of Harry's mistreatment at the hands of the Dursleys.

A few minutes later Ron walked into the kitchen, "Harry, Hermione, come on we can't start the party with out you two, the bride and groom have to be picked on when we do the speeches, the paddock is all transformed and ready," he said to them.

They stood and kissed while a number of witches worked around them preparing the food for the guests, reluctantly they slowly parted and hand in hand followed Ron to the paddock, when they reached their table Richard tapped his glass with his fork to get everyone's attention. "Could I please have your attention, I am not too good at all this speech making so it will be short, the old saying about not losing a daughter but gaining a son, can never be any truer than it is today. Today Harry, who we have for quite some years thought of as a son, has become just that, and both Helen and I are proud to have him in the family," raising his glass Richard ended with a toast, "to the Potters, long life, good health, and some grandchildren would be nice." then he sat down.

Ron stood "Blimey that was short! looks like the speeches are going to be over very quick today. I want to raise a toast for this is the day when my best friend, officially becomes the bravest man alive, he married my other best friend who just happens to be the scariest but greatest witch alive. Seriously though today see's the bonding of the two most powerful people in the world, and I for one know that it will lead to many good changes in our worlds future.

There is not a man in the world I would have thought good enough for my best friend Hermione except Harry, he joins a muggle family that will welcome him warmly as the son they never had. My wife and I have had some great times with him as a friend, and I know that the Grangers will also have a great time with him as a son. So if you will raise your glasses once more to the man I think of as a brother and the witch who is like my big sister, happy times." Ron winked at Harry as he drank his glass dry.

Harry rose, looked around at the faces all looking at him "Well I don't know what to say, I expected to get a bit of ribbing especially from Ron. Thank you Mr Granger, Ron, and thank you all for coming, now can we get to the dancing part believe it or not I have never had a proper dance with my extremely beautiful wife," he held out his hand to Hermione.

Harry led a smiling Hermione to the dance floor, as they stood in the middle watched by all, he said to Hermione "This my love just has got to be the most nerve racking thing I ever had to do."

When the music started it was the same waltz that Harry had once started the Yule ball with while at school, He and Hermione were gliding around the floor, both in rhythmic step with each other; they looked as though they had been dance partners for years.

An hour into the party and Hermione called Merlin over and asked if he would care to dance with her, "Hermione my dear I have no idea how to do these most unusual dances, though I must say, they do look more enjoyable than the dancing we did when I was young."

Hermione frowned and pouted a little till Merlin gave in. "You will have to tell me what to do," he said as he watched others on the dance floor.

When the next dance started, Merlin led Hermione on to the floor and they began to dance a waltz, it was not long before it seemed Merlin had picked up most of the steps, and he enjoyed it so much they stayed for a second dance.

"You learn quick Merlin, sir," Harry said

"As your ancestor I would prefer it if you call me grandfather, as for the dancing I cheated a little Harry, made myself light as a feather, charmed my feet to follow Hermione's moves then just let Hermione do the work, but don't tell her or I might be in real trouble," Merlin answered a large smile on his face.

Hermione joined Harry and Merlin in a drink, "Harry look at all those people still out there at the boundary, do you think we could remove the shield now and let them join us?" she asked pointing at a huge crowd.

Harry looked over to see dozens of witches and wizards still standing or sitting around all waiting, wanting to see the bride and Groom. "Merlin sir, what do I do to remove the bubble to let those people in?" Harry asked

"Oh that is simple Harry, just clap your hands and think 'be gone,'" Merlin said "Now that you two are fully and completely bonded what ever magic either of you want to do in the future you need simply to think about it for a moment and then just make it happen."

"We should ask Arthur first Harry, make sure he and Molly won't mind," Hermione said looking around for her friends parents.

Hermione soon found the Weasley's and asked "Is it ok if we let the crowd in, after I have had a dance with my dad." after a nod of consent from Arthur she was back with Harry moments later to let him know, she then walked over to the dance floor with Richard.

"Are you happy princess?" Richard asked as he looked at the dreamy look Hermione was giving Harry.

"Oh dad, you have no idea just how happy having Harry back makes me, and to be his wife is the fulfilment of all my dreams, so yes I'm happy, blissfully so," she answered as she gave her father a hug.

After Hermione had danced with Richard and Harry had danced with Helen, Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand to the boundary, Harry clapped his hands and said be gone, and then he stepped forward.

"Any one who would now like to join us, is quite welcome, but please remember we are all guests here," Harry said.

A cheer went up, then some one in the crowd yelled "For Harry Potter, hip, hip hooray," the entire crowd joined in giving Harry then Hermione three rousing cheers. The party went on through the evening and into the night; Harry had never seen so many people in one place since leaving Hogwarts.

He and Hermione walked around arm in arm, talking to various people, waving at others. Harry was looking for his great grandmother he wanted to have a dance with her before the night was over, they eventually found her helping out in the kitchen, "Grandma I think you owe me a dance," Harry said to her a large grin on his face.

"Pray tell me grandson, how ever do you work out that I owe you a dance?" she smiled at him.

"Well I remember you danced with Ron when we were practicing for the Yule ball in our fourth year, so I reckon you still owe me a dance and you should now dance with me," Harry said.

Minerva laughed "Harry Potter, you are so like your father," as she held out her hand to him.

They danced around the floor and Harry was quite amazed just how well she danced. "Today my life is complete grandmother, I have a beautiful wife, a remarkable grandmother and an amazing Great grandfather, I finally have what I always wanted, 'a family', today I am happier than I have ever been, or could have imagined being." Harry had a small tear in his eye as he spoke.

Minerva having discovered the extent of the Dursley's cruelty towards Harry knew just what he meant and a tear came to her eyes as well "And I have a grandson." She whispered to him.

Having danced with his great grandmother Harry found Luna and Ron at the kitchen door, "Sorry about this mate, but I am going to steal your wife for a while," he said as he led Luna to the dance floor. As they danced Harry thanked Luna for being such a good friend for all this time, "I don't think I would have made it through without you, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville as my friends."

Luna turned a little red, "Harry I have loved you like a brother for years, I even mourned for you as I would a brother, without you Hermione and Ron I would have had no friends, you were the first person at Hogwarts who was nice to me I'll never forget that."

"Funny that, I called you my little sister once, when I was telling Ron to look after you and not to hurt you in any way," Harry said as the song finished.

Harry escorted Luna back to the kitchen where Ron was busy getting something to eat as usual. "Thanks for the loan of your wife Ron" Harry said as he left them to find his own wife.

Hermione was once again dancing with her father; Harry marvelled at how graceful they looked as they twirled around the floor. The party went on for hours, sometime in the early morning Merlin, Hugh and Mya came over to say good bye. They were going back to Wales; Merlin was going to stay with them for the time being. Hermione had a quick word with Harry, whispering something in his ear.

"Could you folks just stay a little longer? I want to make an announcement before we leave," Harry said.

He and Hermione walked to the centre of the dance floor, Harry clapped his hands trying to get every ones attention. When that did not work he took out his wand and pointed it at his throat and said, Sonorus. "May I have your attention please?" his voice boomed out.

Silence fell on the huge gathering, "I have an announcement, one of the guests is about to leave us, this guest is non other than the greatest wizard to have ever lived. He is the wizard we all praise and honour. He was recently freed from a thousand years captivity by the greatest witch of all time, my new wife the beautiful Mrs Hermione Jane Potter. He is of course the great Merlin; I want you all to meet him before he leaves the Burrow. Merlin sir if you would be so kind would you join me please?"

Merlin slowly made his way to Harry's side, as the crowd of amazed people parted to let him through.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

The return

Chapter 14. Anniversary

It was one year to the day since Harry and Hermione were married, half the Weasley women were now pregnant. Hermione was also pregnant, by nearly nine months and rather huge as she was expecting twins. Luna was a week overdue and was quietly getting anxious as she waited for her son to join her out in the world that was so full of wonder. Both Alicia and Fleur were around six months and Ginny had told them just the week before that she and Neville were expecting, she was three months along.

Hermione had invited Luna over to stay with her at the 'New Burrow', the Bungalow where she and Harry now lived; it was built in the bottom corner of the Weasley field. Both Harry and Ron were away doing a favour for Neville, who was now head of the ministry herbology dept. they were away somewhere in south America repairing the rain forest that had been badly damaged by a witch doctor who had, it seemed gone quite mad.

Hermione lay in bed listening to the morning chorus of birds, wondering if Luna was awake yet, she got awkwardly up from her comfy bed with a sigh, she really did not want to get up so early but today was to be the biggest day of the year so far.

Today was first and foremost her first wedding anniversary so the Weasley's, Potters, and Grangers were having a huge get together. They had relatives coming from far and wide; on top of that it was the first annual wizard 'world holiday' to celebrate the return to the wizarding world of the great Merlin.

As Hermione made the usual morning pot of tea, she thought about the events of her wedding day.

---

Everything had been going well, the reception party was still in full swing at three thirty that morning, then Harry had made the announcement about Merlin the crowd went quiet for a while, then one or two of the guests had started to laugh, thinking Harry was playing some sort of joke. That was when Merlin did his first bit of amazingly impressive magic in front of a huge crowd, that day will be remembered by all who were there. With a quick sweep of his hand the entire crowd had found themselves all in neat row's sitting on benches facing him and Harry.

Merlin introduced himself and told the story of his captivity and eventual release thanks to Hermione. Not many believed it at first, still thinking it was some sort of prank, then Merlin had done something no other wizard had ever been known to do, he did the impossible.

He looked up at the streaks of early light that announced the arriving dawn, with a look of concentration Merlin lifted his hands toward the sky and as he raised them time began to speed forward, in just a few seconds the entire party was sitting in the bright sunlight of mid morning. As the gasps and oow's and aahhs began to die down, Merlin moved his hands down and time sped backwards to its previous state.

Of course everyone there had been convinced; the only way that a normal wizard could change time was with a time turner, no normal wizard could make time do what Merlin had just done.

Hermione, Luna, Harry, and Ron had stood staring at Merlin, there was a twinkle in his eye that had told them things were not quite as they seemed.

The crowd of witches and wizards however were amazed and they sat with open mouths. Merlin then said his farewells to them and with another wave of his hand every one was back exactly where they had started.

Harry called once more for quiet as the crescendo of voices all asking questions grew so loud they could hardly hear them selves think.

Silence finally settled on them with just the occasional whisper being heard, Harry spoke to them again. "Well folks after that amazing display of Merlin's magic, I think we should all give a quick applause too the great Hermione Potter, for being able to set him free."

He nodded at Hermione who gave him a look of horror, then turned bright red as a resounding cheer went up for her. As the cheer died down Harry told them it was time that he and his new wife got some sleep, "I am sure that all your questions will be answered in the near future," he looked at the disappointment on some faces. "We have to be up early in the morning, as we are off on our honeymoon, so I bid you all goodnight."

With that he and Hermione had left the party and retreated to Ginny's old bedroom, stopping in the kitchen to make a drink of chocolate on the way.

Just seconds after they shut the bedroom door, and before they had even had time to kiss there was a knock on the door, and Mr Weasley asked if he could enter, Harry and Hermione said come in then sat on the bed.

Arthur told them that Merlin wanted a quick word before he left and would like them to come down to the kitchen, following Arthur they both wondered what Merlin would have to say that he had not already told them, they did not have long to wait. They entered the kitchen to find the entire Weasley family there along with Luna, Minerva, Richard and Helen.

Merlin was sitting at the head of the table surrounded by red heads, as Harry and Hermione entered he motioned for them to sit; they sat on the last remaining chairs at the opposite end of the table.

Merlin cleared his throat in much the same way that Dumbledore had done when he had something important to say.

"Harry this is more about Hermione than you, as we danced earlier I had a strange sensation, a sort of tingle in my brain. Having thought about the days' events I have come to a conclusion led to by that the glow we all saw, when your auras fused that was when the completion of your abilities happened but I also think that Hermione may now share those same abilities with you as I did not expect the complete merger of the auras," every one around the table stared first at Hermione then back at Merlin.

"Hermione dear could you supply us with a pair of large mirrors, one in here and one in the living room please?" Merlin asked.

Hermione quickly did as she was asked, conjuring two rather large and ornate Mirrors.

"Now Hermione if you would stand in front of the mirror, picture the living room in your head then think of the reflection as being in water, you can then step forward through the water and we will see if my theory is correct."

Hermione rose and followed Merlin's instructions, she stepped into the mirror and disappeared, it was not long before Harry and Merlin shared a worried look.

"Where the heck is she?" Ron asked getting up from the table, he walked to the door to the living room "This is not funny Hermione" he said as he opened the door.

He was back in the kitchen seconds later, "She's not there," he said his eyes rather wide.

"Oh heck," Harry said as he looked at Merlin "where the heck as she gone?"

"Don't worry Harry, she will return soon enough," Merlin sat back and folded his arms.

Five minutes later a rather embarrassed Hermione stepped out of the Mirror in the kitchen, Harry rushed over to her and hugged her tight.

"Where the heck did you disappear to?" he asked a look of relief on his face.

Hermione had a red flush in her cheeks as she replied quietly, "I ended up in the bedroom at Godrics Hollow."

Harry knew straight away what had been on Hermione's mind when she had entered the mirror.

Ron spoke as he sat down again "What ever were you thinking Hermione, ending up there?"

Luna gave him a poke in the ribs and whispered in his ear "That's where they are going for the first few days of their honeymoon."

It had taken a few seconds for Ron to figure it out, while the rest of the family gave small embarrassed coughs or cleared their throats.

"So I am correct, you now share in Harry's abilities, I must admit I had not known about or expected this turn of events. No doubt the wizarding world has been given a huge gift today," Merlin said a huge smile on his face.

"Does this mean I can do like you did and turn back time?" Hermione asked a little excited.

"Sorry to disappoint you Hermione but even I can't do that, what you saw today was my ability to make people see what I want them to see. I must admit though, I did do a rather good job this morning. No one actually moved, nobody sat down and the sunrise did not happen, except in their mind," Merlin said "now if you don't mind I am rather tired and I have Hugh and Mya waiting for me, so I will bid you all farewell for now."

Merlin disappeared and they did not get to see him for several weeks, during which time he had proved his identity to the entire wizard world. Had been elected to the Wizengamot and been made an honorary member of the ministry.

Harry and Hermione had spent a lot of time experimenting with the new abilities and had found that Hermione did not quite match Harry in several areas; Hermione said it was probably due to the various hormonal changes women went through during a month.

----

Hermione was bought out of her thoughts when Luna sat down opposite her. Both women looked tired. Hermione poured herself a cup of tea and topped up Luna's cup, then helped herself to some of the toast she had prepared.

"What time are we going over to the Burrow," Hermione asked as she finished a rather large yawn.

"Well we should be over there by lunch time really; we have a lot to do," Luna told her as she rose to clear the table.

Luna had just finished placing the plates back when she spoke again, "Hermione I don't think we will be going to the Burrow."

It took Hermione just a few seconds to work out what Luna was saying, she waddled as fast as she could to the fireplace and made a floo call to the Burrow. Molly was standing right next to the fire as it turned green, it was almost as if she knew as she answered Hermione as soon as she saw the young woman's face. "I'll get my stuff, and be with you in a minute or two," she said as Hermione looked up at her.

Hermione nodded to Molly and then slowly moved from the fire, getting up using the couch to assist her, she then helped Luna to the bedroom they had prepared for herself to give birth in. It had been finished and redecorated a few weeks earlier.

By the time the two pregnant women reached the bed Molly was entering the room, "I've given Poppy a call, she said she will be along as soon as she can." She told them as she watched Luna lie on the bed about to give birth to her and Ron's overdue son.

"Just like his father," Molly chuckled as she prepared the things they would need ready for when Poppy arrived.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

The return

Chapter 15

Harry was chuckling at his friend who was laying in his bed spluttering and trying hard to stop the small waterfall that was dropping onto his head. "POTTER, I'm gonna bloody kill you," Ron spluttered as the waterfall followed him out of his bed.

"Come on Ron, your baby alarm has been going off for the past ten minutes, or maybe you really want to face Luna when you arrive home after the birth of your first son is over," Harry said as he threw the strap of his back pack over his shoulder. "Grab on tight," he told Ron as he pushed an old bicycle tyre into the still sleepy Ron's chest.

Ron grabbed the tyre more out of reflex action than with deliberate thought, two seconds later the two best friends vanished from the small hut they had been staying in. Their work with Neville could not have ended with better timing; the damage to the environment that was being caused by some old witch doctor who had gone crazy was all corrected. The old man was being treated in the local village for the affects of drinking a tainted potion, and the two friends after spending four days in the sweltering damp heat of the rain forest were ready to go home.

Harry landed on his feet in the New York hall of keys, portkey area, helping Ron off the floor Harry dragged his still sleepy friend over to the desk where the American customs wizard stood watching them. "Hi, Portkey for Potter? we're headed for London," Harry said as he held out his hand to shake the officers hand.

Just five minutes later Harry and Ron left New York in a swirl of discomfort as they took an international portkey to the portkey office of the ministry of magic in London. After wasting some time making an unnecessary trip to St Mingo's the wizarding hospital, Harry and Ron appeared in the front garden of Harry's house. Both of them rushed into the house, Ron was fervently hoping Luna had not yet given birth to their son, he knew if she had he would be in real trouble, he was still in trouble with Hermione for persuading Harry to take the trip to help out Neville.

As they rushed up the stairs Ron stuck his thumb up and jerked it toward the ceiling "Somebody up their must like me," he said to Harry as they heard Luna's voice yelling "If that bloody Weasley doesn't get here right now, I rip his bloody thing off."

Harry chuckled as he heard Molly speak "There now Luna, don't go getting upset dear, it'll all be over soon I can see Horatio's head."

"You best get a move on," Harry said as he pushed Ron up the stairs while following behind him. "I'll have all this to go through soon mate, and I'm telling you now, I don't care if the queen herself asks, I am not letting Hermione out of my sight until I think it safe."

Hermione answered Ron's knock on the bedroom door, as she ushered him in she suddenly grabbed her stomach and doubled over. Harry was at her side in an instant "What is it love?" he asked panicked by how Hermione was clutching her stomach.

"H, Harry love, get me into our bedroom, I need to get my clothes off, when I'm in bed come and fetch Poppy. You're about to be a dad." Hermione said as she eased her self into an upright position.

"No love you're not due yet?" Harry said sounding terrified of what was happening.

"POTTER! move it now, these two don't seem to bloody care about when they should arrive, they're coming now," Hermione hissed at him, her face contorted in pain.

Harry did as his wife told him, he helped her to their bedroom and helped her to get into her nightdress, he then left the room to fetch Poppy while Hermione was sitting in the bed puffing away as if she were going mad. "Bloody stupid muggle idea," she hissed as yet another contraction came over her, what the heck use is it puffin like a loony, all that does is make me bloody dizzy," she said looking down and talking to her stomach, "Chose a good day to come visit, you two, you know very well I have a lot to do today."

"Hermione love, who are you talking too?" Harry asked as he led Poppy into the room.

"I happen to be talking to your children Harry Potter, that's who," Hermione said as she tried to smile at him.

Poppy had just reached the bed when Hermione had another contraction, "Poppy that's the third contraction in the past few minutes, is every thing ok do you think?" Hermione asked as soon as she could get her breath.

"Well when did they start?" Poppy asked smiling at the young woman.

"On the first contraction…" Hermione stopped speaking as yet another pain filled contraction arrived.

"Blimey Hermione you are a quick worker, lets take a look at what's going on shall we?" Poppy said as she prepared to examine her patient.

"Whoa, the little buggers nearly here already," Poppy said a few seconds later as she cared for Hermione.

"How long ago did you say your contractions started?" she asked a panting Hermione between her screams about what she was going to do to Harry if he so much as entered their bedroom ever again.

"Just after you arrived, first one was when Ron knocked," Hermione finally managed to say during a short lull in the pain she was feeling.

"This has to be the fasted birth I ever attended," Poppy said as she stood up and handed a small wrapped bundle to Harry. "Make some use of your self and very carefully give your little girl a little bit of a clean."

Harry's eye's were wide as he looked down at the tiny little girl he was holding, moments later with teary eyes he was trying to do all he had been taught by Poppy without making any mistakes. Hermione had insisted he take lessons as she intended to have her babies at home and she wanted him prepared in case some thing happened and he had to deliver them. All his weeks of training with Poppy were paying off as he put his eldest child into Hermione's waiting arms, while Poppy was taking care of their son.

"Hermione love, she's a girl," Harry said in awe as he kissed Hermione on the forehead. Hermione looked up at him and smiled before she rolled her eyes at him, then looking down at her daughter "Your daddy is a silly one, isn't he?"

Poppy had just placed Hermione's son in her other arm when Ron knocked on the door and then walked in to the room, "Harry I have a son, can you believe it, a son me," he then turned to Hermione. "I have a son Herm… er, Hermione wha… oh bloody hell," he said before he fainted.

Harry pulled his wand and after kissing Hermione gently on her forehead once more he levitated his best mate into the room where Luna sat up in the bed nursing her son for the first time. "Where would you like this one Luna love?" Harry asked chuckling at his best mate fainting.

"Oh drop him on a chair Harry, come meet Horatio Julian Weasley, my son," Luna said with pride shining in her face.

Harry took a quick look at the little strawberry blonde head that appeared to be firmly fixed to Luna's breast, "Like his dad then, sorry can't wait till he's ready to say hello but I have two little ones next door Hermione might need some help with while she feeds them their first meal."

"Harry are you serious, has Hermione…" Luna asked before he cut her off.

"Yes, and it only took about ten minutes from start to finish," he said the smile on his face threatening to rip his face in two.

Molly looked at Harry as she chuckled "Stop playing around Harry, now's not the time, Luna is feeling a little tired." She then spun her head around to look out of the open door way where the sound of a baby crying rather loudly was coming from, Harry was gone before Molly could say another word.

"Seems he wasn't joking mum," Luna said quietly as she gently moved her baby to a more comfortable position. "Trust Hermione, she's always been good at everything," she said as she kissed her son on his head.

Molly was still shaking her head in disbelief as she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Ron to revive him. As soon as Ron was able to sit up properly again Molly left the room to take a look at the two little ones that would be her surrogate grandchildren.

Hermione introduced Kathleen Elizabeth, and Richard Edward, to their Granny Weasley, then after a quick chat to the Weasley matriarch Hermione had Harry place his children in their waiting cribs, and then fell into a sleep where she had some amazingly happy dreams about her children.

While Hermione and his children slept Harry had quite a busy day, the guests that had been arriving for the anniversary party were all told of the days happenings and told that there would be a celebration later in the month before being sent on their way. Quite a few of the guests were given a quick glimpse of the three babies that slept on totally unaware of the disruption they had caused to their parents plans.

Harry sat on the bed with Hermione latter that evening and they spoke of their day, it was going to be a day to remember, it was their wedding anniversary, their children's birthday and the day that Merlin made his big return. He had been elected as head of the Wizengamot, every member of the Wizengamot had voted for and welcomed Merlin and after their speeches were made, Merlin made his own speech, telling them he would be making quite a few changes to the laws now that he was back. He was determined to make magical Britain a better place and people up and down the land were welcoming his return.


End file.
